Innocent Eyes
by tenspeed457
Summary: This is a companion to New Beginnings. Yami has always tried to protect his brother, but of course, Yugi knows more than he lets on. lots of smut...*shame*
1. Prologue

(I don't own Yi-Gi-Oh)

**A/N:** So this is the only part of this series that is written in third person; the rest of the chapters are in first person. sorry, but it worked better that way.

**~Also**: this story goes along with my other one, 'New Beginnings.' They happen at the same time, just this one focuses more on Yugi and Bakura, while the other one focuses on Yami and Seto. I'm planning another companion one, but you can't know who that's about, yet. ;)

(Thank you, soundofmadness223)

***Prologue***

* * *

"Hey, Losers!" Yugi and Ryou looked up from their intense Pokemon card game. Ryou's older brother, Bakura, was home from... wherever he had been. Bakura observed the all too-common scene of his younger brother and his best friend, intently concentrating on the cards laid before them. "Ooh, kick his ass, Yugi!" He winked at the younger boy, who just blushed and turned his attention back to the game.

"Hey!" Ryou protested. "No fair..." Within moments, Yugi had managed to defeat Ryou. Bakura laughed loudly.

"Hah! Little shrimp beat you, brat!" Ryou glared daggers, but Bakura threw an empty soda can at his head. Ryou ducked just in time for the can to sail over his head... and nail Yugi square in the forehead.

"Ah!" he shouted, more in surprise than pain as he clasped his hands to his forehead. By this time, Bakura was howling with laughter as Yugi looked dumbfounded and Ryou fussed over Yugi.

"Oh my god, Yugi! Are you okay? Bakura, shut the hell up! You _idiot!_"

"Really, Ryou, I'm fine," Yugi protested weakly as Ryou advanced on his older brother.

"Oh, cool it, punk. Look at him. He's fine. Aren't you, Yugi?" Bakura flashed a grin at Yugi, who nodded mutely. Oh, he was fine. Bakura could throw shit at him all he wanted, if that would get him to pay attention to him...

"Whatever, Bakura. Go away." _No,_Yugi thought mournfully as the older boy rushed out the door, off to god-knows-where to get into god-knows-what kind of trouble. Knowing Bakura, it involved destroying something. Possibly with fire. "God, he's such an _idiot_ sometimes!" Ryou fumed after him. Yugi let him vent; he couldn't let Ryou know how much he had... liked... his brother for the last three years. After they had put away their Pokemon decks and had some cookies, Yugi and Ryou bid their farewells.

"Alright, Ryou. I'll see you at school tomorrow, then. Don't forget that stupid math stuff we have due third period..." Ryou looked confused for a second.

"Huh? Oh, you mean that chapter two stuff? I finished that last week..." Well, of course his ultra-studious best friend had. Yugi stuck his tongue out at the white-haired boy, who shrugged innocently. "What? I can't help it that I'm just that awesome. Bye, Yugi."

As he walked towards his house, he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of Bakura. On occasion, when he was out walking, he would see the albino up to something undoubtedly shady. He would find any excuse to stop and talk to him, and maybe he had imagined it, but a _few_ times, he had thought that _maybe_ Bakura looked at least a _little_ pleased to see him. It was a long shot, but hey. A guy's gotta have dreams, right? Unfortunately, it looked like the older boy was nowhere to be seen today. He sighed as he walked in the front door to silence. Well, silence was good. Either his dad wasn't home, or he was already passed out. His older brother Yami was most likely up in his room, and his mom probably wouldn't be home tonight... He glanced at the clock. It was only six... not much to do around the house, and he'd already had an _extremely_ healthy dinner of cookies and soda, so he wasn't hungry. Sighing at the uneventfulness of his life, he called up Joey.

"Hello?" His friend answered, sounding clueless as ever.

"Hey, it's Yugi."

"Hey, man! What's up?" Yugi shrugged, even though the other boy couldn't see him.

"Nothing at all. I'm so bored right now... I just got back from Ryou's, but there's nothing to do here. I was thinking of playing Call of Duty. Wanna play?"

"Mmm... why not? I got nothing better to do..."

"Sweet. I'll meet you there, then. K?" He logged on to Live and joined the room where Joey was. Things were going pretty smoothly (that is to say that Yugi was totally dominating everyone else), until a relatively new gamer, gamertag "Debears48" signed on. Despite his low rank, he managed to give Yugi a run for his money, which was saying something. "Shit!" Yugi hissed, as the guy took him out for the third time. "He's not bad..." he muttered to himself.

A few hours later, when he heard activity in the rest of the house, he signed off. _Wow. I'm a geek,_ he thought happily, the thought not bothering him in the least. Being nerdy came with its own sort of infamy; people knew that he was good with computers, so they respected him immensely and took his word as law on anything technology-related. Unfortunately, people always expected him to be able to fix their computers without him even looking at them, but he tried to help them whenever he could. Teachers, also, went easier on him. If he forgot his homework one night, they would usually let it slide, as he was the one they called upon to fix their computers when they had... messed them up. Usually, it amounted to them opening a personal email at work (which wasn't allowed) that had a virus attached to it, or sometimes visiting rather "unreliable" sites (aka porn). He had planned on finding something simple to eat, like macaroni and cheese or something out of a can, but knew the second he set foot out of his room that he would have to change his plans. His father was in quite a state, and, once again, the target of his frustrations was Yami.

"You stupid kid! What the fuck have you been doing all afternoon?"

"What do you mean? I've been studying; I have a lot of English homework due tomorrow-" Yugi winced at the resounding "smack" of his father's hand on Yami's face, effectively silencing the boy.

"Bullshit! You've just been fucking around all night, just like you always do, you lazy shit!" Yugi hated this; he wanted so badly to step in, to stand up for his brother, but he knew that, if anything, he would only make things worse for both of them. The few times he had tried to help Yami, their father had become so paranoid about them "ganging up on him" and "plotting behind his back" that they had been forced to stay at Joey's house for three days, for fear of what he might do. There was no reasoning with him when he got into this sort of drunken rage; he truly believed that he was right, and that anyone who opposed him was just trying to make him look foolish. Of course, that didn't excuse his violence, but the alcohol wreaked havoc with any reasonable thoughts he might have entertained. Retreating back into his room, he dug around in the chaotic mess of his closet until he found an opened, slightly stale but still edible bag of potato chips and a can of Pepsi. This was the kind of fine dining he had become accustomed to lately.

* * *

**A/N**: Yep, it's short. It's just the prologue, though. So review, if you please. New Beginnings doesn't actually start until the day after this prologue takes place, so you haven't missed anything by not reading that one also.

I love you all!!!!

~alex~


	2. Chapter One

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

A/N: Like I said before, the rest of the chapters are in first person.

***Chapter One***

* * *

*Yugi*

The next day at school, nothing too exciting or eventful occurred, except for a new kid in my math class. He sat on the other side of Ryou from me, and he seemed pretty quiet. Later on, when I got to the parking lot, Yami was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on," I groaned to no one in particular. "It's sooo hot!" It had been exceptionally hot for September, and I absolutely _hate_ hot weather with a passion. The way the sun beats down, soaking my clothes and hair with sticky sweat...it's just disgusting. When I finally saw Yami walking towards the car, I yelled at him, being as annoying as possible. "C'mon, Yami! Open the doors! I've been here **forever** and it's really fucking hot!"

"Oh, shut up!" Heh. It's so much fun to annoy my brother. "Yugi, I'm not even kidding." Hm, that was odd... Maybe guilting him would work... I tried as we got into the car.

"What's the matter with you? I'm just saying that it's really hot in the parking lot..."

"Okay, yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just in a really bad mood." Yami look distracted as he put on his seatbelt.

"Oh." What could be bothering him? I tried to remember if anything too out of the ordinary had happened lately... "Does it have anything to do with the people you were just talking to?" Apparently, I hit a nerve, as Yami slammed on the brakes. Yay for seatbelts...

"Shit! Sorry Yugi, that wasn't on purpose... uh, no. I'm just in a bad mood... I don't like school." Bullshit. School never really affected him like this... he was even testier than usual, which is saying something. I swear to god, sometimes he acts like a premenstrual girl. He must have noticed the less-than-subtle looks I was sending him... "Alright! What did I do? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Yami, you need to start making more friends. Seriously. You're the most antisocial person I know." I laughed evilly as Yami reached over to try and smack me and missed.

"Yugi, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up. Nowish." Hey. I couldn't help it...

"Well, you know. It's for your own good..."

"Get out." I stuck my tongue out at him (yeah, yeah. I know, really mature) before jumping out and running the short distance to our house. Before I could even touch the doorknob, though, I turned around to go... somewhere else. Anywhere else, actually. I could already hear my parents fighting through the door, and my presence would only agitate them further. I shared a look with Yami as I walked the direction of Joey's house. When I had almost arrived, though, I paused. As much as I love my friend, Joey can really get on my nerves sometimes. He's always so damned happy, and right about then, I was really not in the mood for that. Sighing, I decided to head towards the lake. At least it would be a little cooler by the water... by the time I arrived, I was absolutely disgusting. Sweat had made my hair damp and my shirt stick to my back. I sat in a secluded spot on the shore, near a willow tree, in the grass. Hell, today was even too hot for the fish. They moved sluggishly in the deeper water, their shadowy forms barely visible.

"Hey, punk." Jesus! I jumped in surprise; I hadn't heard anyone approach. "How you doin'?" I suddenly felt very self-conscious of my sweaty, disheveled appearance.

"Oh, hey, Bakura. What's up?" The older boy shrugged, his deep reddish eyes scanning the expanse of water.

"Dunno. I'm bored. You know. Whatcha doin' down here? I've never seen you here before." He came here often, then? Why hadn't I ever seen him? Why, God. WHY?!?

"Eh... I come here often enough. Usually... usually whenever my dad is in... a mood." Bakura nodded. I don't think he knew everything, but he knew enough to stay away from my dad when he was like that.

"So what's he mad about this time?"

"Who knows? He got really mad last night, because Yami didn't make him dinner before he got home." I must have grimaced unconsciously, remembering the sound of Dad's blows, because Bakura's face showed concern. "Tonight he's mad at my mom... it's always something."

"That's stupid," Bakura muttered darkly. "It's not Yami's job to do everything..."

"Tell me about it. I wish-" I stopped himself before I went too far, but I had already piqued Bakura's interest.

"What were you gonna say?" I shook my head, but Bakura poked me in the side, making me let out a soft squeak of indignation. "Come on, you gotta tell me now." Shit, I shouldn't have said anything... stupid, stupid me, thinking out loud...

"Eh. It was nothing... I just... oh, I'm a bad son." I laughed, only half-joking. "I was just thinking that it would be easier if something... happened... to my dad. I mean, I don't really want him to die, but... you know. Just something that would make him be laid up until Yami got out of school, at least. He's so mean to him..." I was horrified that I had actually said that to Bakura, but the older boy didn't look repulsed like I had thought he would. Actually, he looked rather amused.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if they got divorced?" God no. I shook my head violently.

"NO! That would be even worse," I tried to explain. "You think it's bad for Yami now? Mom wouldn't want him, and Dad would be even more pissed about everything. He'd be stuck with Dad. At least when my parents are fighting, Mom kind of distracts him from Yami..." As much as I hated to say it, I knew that if Mom would take either of us, she would take me. I dunno why they hate Yami so much, but they're awful to him.

"Eh. It sucks either way, doesn't it? But at least we don't have that much more school left. Less than a month." I nodded in agreement. We sat in silence for a while, both of us watching the bugs that skimmed the surface of the lake, a slight breeze ruffling our hair and cooling us down a bit.

Eventually, Bakura sighed heavily. "Well, kid, it's been real. I gotta get home, but I'll see you around, eh?" I nodded, more enthusiastically than was probably necessary. "Take it easy, man." Bakura ruffled my hair affectionately, and, I swear to God, I about died right there.

"See you later, Bakura." I couldn't help but watch the boy's back as he walked away, hands carelessly stuffed in his pockets. I could barely believe my luck! Okay, it wasn't that unlikely to see Bakura around, as there weren't that many people in Domino, but I still hadn't really expected to see him. Suddenly, everything seemed a lot more optimistic.

* * *

*Bakura*

I absently kicked at a paper cup by the side of the road as I walked home. Poor kid. I'd noticed that look of loneliness in Yugi's eyes. I knew the look; the kid surrounded himself with friends, but they were all idiots. Like he's trying to distract himself... I shook my head. Life just wasn't fair. As much as I hate to admit it, I kinda feel for his brother, too. Sure, we've hated each other since day one, but still, it's not like he really did anything to deserve shit like this. I'd much rather spend time with the little runt than that tight-assed brother of his any day, though. He's kinda funny, and he's pretty smart if you really talk to him. He's one of Ryou's few friends who aren't completely retarded. I guess that's kinda a compliment, in my book.

Later that night, I kinda wondered how the twerp was holdin' up. Whatever, though. I mean, it's not like it really affected me anyway, right? _Right?! _Ok, maybe I liked him a little. Whatever.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, everyone. nothing exciting happens in this, really, but the next chapter... yeah. next chapter is much more exciting, if you know what I mean. so review, if you wanna. I love you all.

Thanks much to soundofmadness223.

~alex~


	3. Chapter Two

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

**A/N: ATTENTION!!!** Sorry for the caps lock, but I wanted to warn everyone... This chapter has a lemon. Ahhh! My first lemon... *blush blush blush* I'm sorry.... I am blushing as I'm typing this. I have had this on my computer for like two weeks, but I couldn't bring myself to post it... So yeah. You've been warned. I apologize ahead of time, I know it isn't very good.

***Chapter Two***

* * *

*Bakura*

There was a good week and a half that passed, which was boring as hell, like usual. Well, I mean until that one night, of course. I'm still not entirely sure how the hell that happened... It was very... unexpected. I _may_ have skipped school that day, and I _may _have been burning things in the kitchen when Ryou came home from wherever the hell he had been. Some new kid's house, I think. Whatever. But I had finished eating, and I went into my room to refill my lighter. I never expected to find Yugi there...

I froze as soon as I stepped into my room. Huddling on my bed, looking completely miserable, was poor little Yugi. His fragile body looked so small against the vastness my bed. He whimpered slightly when he realized I was standing there, and I kinda freaked out.

"Yugi! What the fuck happened? Are you hurt? Who did this, I'll fucking **kill** 'em..." Someone had dared to hurt **my** Yugi? They wouldn't live to see another day... He shook his head, making some kind of weird noise that sounded a little like a cat being stepped on. Trust me, my cat's fucking retarded. He thinks we can see him when he's sitting on the stairs at night. Well, guess what, asshole? I can't fucking see in the dark!!! But anyway....

"No, Bakura. No one... I'm fine."

"Bullshit, you're fine! You're laying on my bed crying, for fuck's sake! That's not 'fine!'" I sat next to him on the bed, and he sat up to look at me. His face was all wet from crying, and his eyes looked so sad... He totally caught me off guard when he pretty much attacked me, kissing me. I froze up. Shit, what the fuck was going on? I didn't know how to handle this kind of shit!!! Not that I didn't like it, but hey, there was something wrong, here. I mean, he was my little brother's best friend, not to mention more than a few years younger than me. I pushed him away, and he gave me the saddest look I've ever seen.

"What, Bakura. Do you not like me? Because you don't have to like me... I mean, you could just pretend to like me. Or better yet, pretend like I'm someone else." The kid sounded desperate.

"Hey, now. Yugi, that's totally not even the point, here." I gotta admit, I like the kid... aw, fuck. I'd been _obsessed_ with the kid for the past four years, but it's not like I could really say anything about it, now could I? I mean come on, he was freakin' jailbait for cryin' out loud. No way was I gonna go to jail for that (not that I hadn't contemplated it). But I mean, it wasn't just that I wanted to get him in bed (although I did). I wasn't as much of a heartless bastard as everyone seemed to think I was. I truly liked the kid, and God knows he'd been around hanging out with my dork of a brother enough that I'd gotten to know him pretty well. I thought I'd done a pretty good job of self-control, considering how much he wanted me, too. Hell, I saw his expression every time I walked into a room. It was enough to make me want to just fuck him right then and there, although that probably wouldn't have gone over too well with Ryou. Or anyone else for that matter... Right now, though, he looked so sad; I had to come up with some sort of excuse. "Yugi, your brother already hates me enough. What do you think he'd do to me if he saw us right now?" His looked even more upset, both sad and angry. What had I said? Nothing bad, I don't think...

"Fucking hell, Bakura. He's got other _**shit**_ to deal with right now. Somehow, I don't think he cares one bit who I'm fucking." Woah, now. Who said anything about fucking? And seriously, what was wrong? I'd never seen this kid so angry before.

"What the hell does that mean?" He actually glared at me.

"It **means** that he's probably too busy getting his brains fucked out by that-that- **BASTARD** to really pay much attention to what the fuck I'm doing!" Huh? What bastard...oh... that had to be... oh, son of a **bitch.** I'd kill the guy next time I saw him... I would fucking _**KILL**_ him! That would explain some things... I should have known that _something_ like that was going on. I put my arm around the kid, without even thinking about it, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He latched himself to my chest, whimpering needily. He looked about ready to jump me.

"Yugi, no. You don't want to do this."

"I know you don't want me..." Okay, not true. I wanted the kid. Fuck, how I wanted him.

"Yugi, you're upset. You don't know what you're doing... you'll regret this. Trust me..." _No, don't listen, don't listen_. Some terrible part of me wanted him to continue, wanted him so so so badly... I felt bad about it, but I couldn't help it...

"Bakura, please... please..." Totally unfair. He was so fucking hot like that! I told myself that I was just doing this out of pity... pleh. Who am I fooling? I kissed him, throwing all of my sexual frustrations from the past four years into that kiss. I hoped he could tell what I meant, because I suck at all that "feelings" crap. I don't tell people how I feel. I just... I can't do that. That's why the trips to the counselors went so well. ("Bakura, tell me how you feel." "I feel like killing you." Yeah. That kind of thing got you in trouble.)

"Yugi, I'm sorry...." Wasn't that what people usually said in shitty situations?

"Don't be," he growled. "Just... make me forget..." He begged, his voice dropping to a whisper. I decided to try one more time.

"Yugi, I can't do that... Don't do this to me." His expression broke my heart.

"So you really don't want me... I'm too disgusting for you to even pretend that like me..." Oh, God. How could he think that? This was killing me...

"Yugi, that's _not_ what I said, and that's _**not**_ what I meant. I...I do like you. Okay? I do want you. But..." How the hell do people talk about this shit? It's fucking impossible! "But I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you... or something like that." There. It was out, and that was as good of an explanation as anyone would ever get out of me.

"B-but-but-" No, no no no, Yugi, please, _please_ don't start crying again... "B-Bakura, I-I-I-" and that was where he broke down completely, sobbing into my shirt. As guilty as I felt about it... I found this sexy as hell.

"Yugi, it'll be okay," I tried to comfort him, another thing I'm not great at. Usually, I don't give a flying fuck about other people's feelings. He stared up at me with teary purple eyes. I loved his eyes... they were nicer than my muddy red ones... but he still had such nice, pale skin. Not deathly pale, like mine, but a nice, creamy color that looked natural. Hell, nothing about me was natural. Ryou _almost_ looked albino, but even **he** looked healthier than me. Why Yugi had ever even taken a liking to me, I'll never know, but I'm glad he did. He was so fucking _hot_ when he looked so helpless like this... Careful not to hurt him, I forcefully pushed him backwards onto the bed, crawling on top of him. I kissed him again, a little more roughly this time, and to my surprise, he seemed to like that even better. I had always pegged him as being more... I dunno...fragile than anything.

"B-Bakura... Please..." He moaned into my mouth. That was it. There was no way I was going to be able to push him away, not when he was literally begging me to fuck him. This opportunity doesn't present itself every day. I took both of his fragile wrists in one of my hands, pinning them to the bed above his head. I slid my hand under his shirt, grazing him with my fingernails. He made such nice noises... I bit on his lower lip, maybe a little too hard, as he gasped.

"Sorry..." I wasn't sure if I had hurt him. He shook his head, arching upwards against me and making even more seductive sounds. Alright, if that was how he liked it, I was more than happy to comply. Sliding my hand under his back, I bit down on his collarbone, earning a blissful whimper from him. If I didn't know better, I would swear he was torturing me with those sounds on purpose. With my free hand, I started undoing the button on his pants, and he moaned even more. "Shh..." I hushed him, muffling his sounds with my lips. "People are home, remember?" He struggled slightly in my grip, but when I loosened it, he whined with disappointment until I gripped his wrists even more tightly than before. When I finally had his pants off, he was breathing hard, his cheeks flushed and his eyes squeezed shut. "How you doin', Yugi?" I whispered, just to make sure he was okay with this. I didn't want him to hate me, after all... His eyes snapped open, gazing at me wordlessly. Eventually he nodded enthusiastically. I chuckled a little. "Good, I take it?" He nodded even more. I released his hands to work on my own pants, my heart racing at what I was actually going to do. No, I wasn't a virgin, but I'd never actually done it with a guy, let alone the one person in the world that I _actually_ cared about... Although I was pretty sure that Yugi was a virgin. I couldn't imagine him actually being with anyone.... and if he had been with anyone, I would probably have to go beat them up. Heh. Hmm... I got up, ignoring Yugi's squeak of protest, and locked the door. I really did _**not**_ want Ryou to walk in on me fucking his best friend. Before getting back into bed, I took a minute to look at the kid. He really was adorable, laying there in nothing but his boxers, which made it pretty obvious how... excited he was. Not that I was in a much different state, but he looked so damn delicious laying there, all for me... with no warning, I dived on top of him, covering his surprised noise with my hand. "Shush, we don't want Ryou to hear us, do we?" The look in his eyes drove me crazy, but I wanted to play with him for a little longer first. "Aww, what's the matter, little Yugi?" I whispered. "Do you want me?" He nodded, wide-eyed, blushing furiously. Not giving him the chance to say anything else, I leaned forward to kiss his ear, running my tongue from the base of his ear down his jaw bone, making him moan quietly. He reached his hands up, grabbing my hair, pulling me roughly closer to him. Shit, and I thought he couldn't _get_ any hotter?

"Bakura..." I loved the sound of my name on his lips. I leaned in again, and bit him forcefully on the shoulder, almost hard enough to draw blood. If the sound he made was any indication, he liked it quite a bit. Pfft. Never would have pegged him as a masochist. "Bakura, please... please...." Alright, fine. Enough teasing. I couldn't stand it much longer, either. Coating my fingers in saliva (it would have to do for now), I reached into his boxers, brushing his warm erection lightly with the back of my hand.. He bit his lip hard, strangling a little moan. And then... I was there, where his legs met, slowly pushing one finger inside him and watching his face carefully. He looked... slightly pained, but like he was enjoying every second of it. Oh, yeah. Definitely a masochist. When he had adjusted enough, I skipped two fingers and went straight to three. He seemed to like that, too, although he gasped in pain at first. I looked him in the eye, making sure he knew that I was sincere.

"Yugi, do you really want this? I'll stop if you want me to."

"Bakura, I'm sure. Please... just...do it. Please..." Well, he didn't have to ask me again. After I got his boxers off, I spread his legs to give me more room to maneuver, and positioned myself. Slowly, watching his face, I pushed into him, pausing when I though he was in too much pain. Eventually, he glared at me dangerously. "Goddammit, Bakura! Just do it already! Hurt me! Whatever!" I felt myself smile, perhaps a little evilly. Well, he had asked for it.

"As you wish," I hissed, slamming forcefully into him. I had the side of my hand in his mouth to silence him, and he bit down on it hard. Okay, so maybe I was a little bit of a masochist, too. It felt amazing, though. The sharp feel of his teeth breaking my skin, combined by the... warmth... the bliss of being inside him... It was almost too much for me. I paused for a moment. I couldn't help it, he looked like he was going to cry. "Yugi? Yugi, are you sure you're okay?" Jeez, if looks could kill...

"Fucking hell, Bakura. Are you deaf? Just fuck me already." Fine, fine. I was just _trying_ to be nice (apparently I'm not too good at it)... If he wanted me to fuck him, then he'd better be ready. I'd been waiting four years to be able to do this... So I fucked him. Hard. With the hand that wasn't being mutilated by his teeth, I reached down to stroke his erection until I could feel that he was close. God, this was so much better than I had ever imagined... Oh god. Oh god, oh god. I moved inside him even faster. When he was about to come, I bit his chest, this time actually breaking the skin. "Oh, god! I-I-I-" his words were cut off by a sharp cry (that was maybe a little too loud) as he came. His muscles clenched around me, almost painfully, and I came shortly after in the best orgasm I'd ever had.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck!" I couldn't help it. It was amazing! I would probably have to think of something to tell Ryou.... probably would have to bribe him, too. As I came down from that utter ecstasy, I looked down at the boy beneath me. "Yugi? Yugi! What's the matter? Did I- did I do something wrong?" I panicked. Why was he crying? He seemed to be enjoying himself a moment ago...

"Thank you...." the tears streamed down his face silently, his voice wavering only slightly. "Thank you for... for making me feel... wanted." He kind of broke down after that, his breathing coming in short, pained gasps. I kissed him tenderly, trying to **show** him how I actually felt about him.

"Yugi, you are wanted," I said awkwardly. "I... Shit. I suck at talking to people. I-I think you're a great person." Yeah, I know it sounded _**totally lame**_ and totally forced. I mean honestly? A "great person?" Which was probably why he looked at me with such disbelief in his eyes. "Yugi, I'm serious. I-I've kind of been... um... well, I've kinda liked you since I was in like, eighth grade... heh...." His jaw dropped.

"What?! Then why the fuck didn't you say anything?!? We could have been doing this for years!" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Because, dummy, you're jailbait! It's not exactly legal..." He scowled.

"Fine. But seriously... you're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"That's stupid. I just made myself sound _totally_ ridiculous. Do you really think I would say somethin' like that if I didn't mean it? No. I wouldn't, because that's fucking retarded." this time he laughed. He looked like he would just about explode, he was smiling so much. Then he looked kind of sick.

"Ugh. Now I'm all disgusting...." Okay, so maybe we were kind of dirty....Stretching my sore limbs (I hadn't had much practice lately), I stood, scooping him up carefully. I didn't miss the way he winced, and I felt a little guilty about hurting him so much, but he didn't say anything about it, so neither did I. Besides, he had quite literally asked for it.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I carried him to the adjoining bathroom. I think my dad didn't want to know what I did with people in my room, so he gave me the room with the bathroom attached and the sliding door to the outside. It had come in handy before, but now was especially handy. I really **really** did not want him or my brother to know what had just happened....

"I'm gonna get you cleaned up, kid. You said it yourself, we're disgusting. Now be quiet," I ordered, kissing him roughly. He pulled my face closer for a moment until I broke the kiss and filled the tub with lukewarm water. I knew that it would be easier on him if it wasn't too hot. I carefully lowered both of us into the water. He hissed a little as the water covered his sore body, but then just nestled into my naked chest. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so petite, but not in a creepy child-like way (I'm **not** a pedophile. Disregard the fact that he just turned fifteen... I'm not a pedophile, dammit!). He looked so fragile... and I couldn't help but think how incredibly hot he looked with **my** bite marks on his chest and shoulder. I could get used to this... I suddenly felt very attached to him. I hugged him to me tightly, determined to take full advantage of the situation, and making him squirm slightly. Eventually, he sighed sadly, turning to face me.

"Bakura... I should probably go home. I don't want to try to explain to your brother why I'm here in the morning."

"Ugh. Yeah. That would suck..." I would have to cross that bridge when I got there... "You okay to get dressed?" He smiled at me sweetly, totally hiding the previous aggressiveness.

"Of course. I will see you... tomorrow?" He wrinkled his forehead, unable to hide the distress at the thought of school. My expression must have given me away, because he looked pretty sad.

"Hey, don't worry! The next day, I promise!" I told him, making him smile again. "Good!" I carelessly pulled on a pair of pajama pants, and watched as he dressed himself. He turned, fixing me with an annoyed look. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all night?" I nodded, causing him to roll his eyes. "Sorry. I have to go. I..." He suddenly blushed a deep shade of red. "I love you?" The way he said it made it sound like a question, and I had to laugh as I hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

"You too, kid. You too." I wanted to say it, but I couldn't. That was too... unnatural. I wasn't comfortable letting people see how I actually felt, and to show something like love... I would have to work on that. I kissed him one last time, then watched him as he walked back towards his house. As amazing as the night had been, I was still a little disappointed. I knew he would have to leave, but I had been hoping we could just stay in the tub like that for... I dunno. Forever, maybe?

* * *

**A/N:** Gah, there it is. It was horrible, right? Ergh. I'm embarrassed.... sorry. I'll quit whining now. but please, review? Be kind, though. I mean, don't go easy on me, but maybe... sugarcoat your words?

Also, when Bakura tells Yugi that he's a "great person," I just kind of thought that was the kind of stupid thing he would say if he's not used to talking to people about that kind of thing. God knows I've said stupider things...

I love you all....

Thanks to soundofmadness223

~alex~


	4. Chapter Three

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

***Chapter Two***

* * *

*Yugi*

Oh my god. What had I done? Had I really done that? Had I really shown up in Bakura's room (his bed!) and... and... yeah, I had, if the aching in every part of my body was any indication... I groaned as I forced myself to get out of bed. I hadn't actually gotten home until after midnight, and even then, I hadn't fallen asleep until well after three. After pulling on some clothes that looked more or less clean, I stopped outside of Yami's room. After debating with myself, I finally knocked.

"Sorry, Yugi. I-I don't feel too good. I'm not going to school today..." Shit, he sounded horrible. I wanted to force my way into his room and take care of him, but he really wouldn't appreciate that.

"Oh... uh, Yami? You okay?" Stupidest question ever. Of course he wasn't okay! He didn't know what else to say, though. I heard him groan.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a cold or something." God, if only it were something so innocent! And the way he still tried to pretend it away, to protect me from it...

"Oh, um... okay. I'll see you later, okay? Um... I...I love you," I could feel myself nearing tears, and I didn't want to have to explain red, swollen eyes to anyone at school. As I turned to leave, I heard him respond.

"I love you too, Yugi. See you later..." Okay, I had to get out of there as soon as possible... I skipped breakfast and sprinted out the door just in time to make the bus.

Once again, school was pretty useless. Bakura had skipped (again, *sigh*). That new kid, Mokuba, seemed to be pretty cool, and he had been talking a lot to Ryou and me. He liked a lot of the same things we did; same videogames and everything cool like that. I decided that we'd have to invite him to hang out with us sometime, although as it turned out, I didn't need to invite him.

"Hey!" As I was leaving the school, I heard a voice I didn't know call to me. "Hey, um, are you Yami's brother?" I nodded at the tall boy (probably a senior) who had spoken, studying him suspiciously. Usually, when people ask about my brother (or talk about him at all), it isn't a good thing. He looked really confused as soon as the words were out of his mouth, though. _Is this guy okay? Maybe he's not all there..._"Oh, well, I was wondering if you had his number, because I'm supposed to do a project with him, but he isn't here today, so I wanted to call him and let him know about it..." I smiled at him, thinking that maybe not everyone at this school was a complete douche bag. Although, come to think of it, I'd never seen this guy around, which was unheard of. Maybe he was related to Mokuba? After all, we don't exactly have people flocking into Domino; new students were rare.

"Yeah, you can have his number. I'm Yugi. Who are you? I don't know you. Are you new? There's a new kid in my grade, too. Are you two related?" Alright, so maybe I got a little excited. I'd had too much caffeine. What can I say?

"I'm Seto Kaiba, and my younger brother Mokuba is a freshman. Yes, we're new here." Hah! I knew it. I gave him Yami's cell phone number. After he had finished entering it into his phone, he asked where Yami had been."Um, is your brother sick or something?" I tried not to let it show, but since I'm kind of an open book, he probably noticed that I was upset. Dammit!

"Yeah, he just... didn't feel good today. He should get better by Monday, though. Thanks for asking. Well, I'd better go. I have to catch the bus." I suck at lying, and I was trying to hurry up so that I could get out of there as quickly as possible. As I turned, though, he grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, did you want me to give you a ride? You could meet Mokuba, if you want. He hasn't made any friends, yet, and he's kind of shy around new people... only if you want to, though..." Okay, was it just me, or was this guy desperate to get me to agree? This was strange... Although if Mokuba was with us, nothing bad would (probably) happen.

"Um... I don't think that would really be a problem... I'll just call and let him know that I won't be home right away." I quickly dialed Yami's number, just to say that I would be at a friend's house. Yami tried to feed him some line about how much better he was feeling. I played along with it, for Yami's sake.

When I turned back to the other kid, Mokuba had arrived. Seto introduced us, and he seemed so proud of the fact that he was making friends for his brother, that we acted like we didn't know each other, shaking hands.

The entire way to their house, we talked about games we liked. I invited Mokuba to the next meeting of the school's game club (I'm president), and offered to lend him the new Zelda game (Phantom Hourglass). I had already beaten it, and you can have more than one save on it, so why not? It was a good game.

When we got there, I was surprised at how enormous their house was. Mokuba must have noticed my look of awe.

"Yeah... Our parents own Kaiba Corporation..." Well, that would explain it. Kaiba Corp. was a huge oil company that had plants all around the world.

"Wow... why did you move to Domino?"

"Eh. My mom has family here... Her mom isn't doing so well, so we moved here to be closer for her." Made sense, I guess. Not that I'd ever met any of my grandparents (my dad's parents were dead, and Mom's had disowned her when she got pregnant with Yami), but it had always sounded like a nice concept. "Alright, now down to business." Huh? "Come with me. We need privacy, if we are to discuss our... 'plan.'" I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, and I didn't know I had any kind of plan, but I thoroughly enjoyed the ninja tactics we employed as we darted sneakily around the empty house. I dunno where Seto had disappeared to, but we didn't see him. After sneaking through endless corridors and darting in and out of dozens of rooms, we were in a room that had to be Mokuba's, if the collection of game posters and models was any indication.

"Alright. So, Yugi. What is up with your brother?" What?! I must have looked shocked, because he explained himself. "I don't mean anything bad, I am curious. He saved me from a bunch of stupid thugs in the hallway, but he was very... adamant... that it was 'nothing' when Seto and I thanked him about it. He got really upset when I kept saying that it was cool. Why?" Ahh. That would be why he had been in such a bitchy mood that day...

"Yami... doesn't take any praise well. My parents kind of suck. Okay, huge understatement, but you know. He feels like he's bad at everything, and the fact that he's gay-" I glared, daring him to comment, but if anything, he looked pleased- "and we live in the middle of conservative-ville doesn't help one bit. He's always paranoid that people have ulterior motives." He had good reason to, although Mokuba didn't need to hear that story just yet...

"Okay, well, I think my brother likes him. At least a little." Well, that was blunt...

"What do you mean? Your brother's gay?" Mokuba shrugged.

"If he's not gay, he's definitely bi, even if he won't admit it. He totally likes guys, and he totally has a little thing for Yami." I wondered how Mokuba could be so sure, and I was a little concerned...

"What... no offense, but your brother- is he- I mean- what kind of person is he?" I struggled to word it in a way that wouldn't hurt Mokuba's feelings, but he seemed to understand.

"He's a good guy. He can get stubborn, and sometimes he's a little dense, but he wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt him, if that's what you're wondering." What was this kid, a mind-reader?

"Hm... well... I don't know how Yami would react to knowing that. He's had some... bad... experiences in the past, with relationships and the such. But if, and this is a **huge** if, _if_ your brother can actually get Yami to give him even a ghost of a chance, then maybe it would be good... for Yami to be able to trust someone... If he hurts Yami, though, it would destroy him. And I would kill him." Whoops; I hadn't really meant to say that much, but then I kinda got caught up... Mokuba nodded seriously.

"Oh, don't worry. I have every intention of slaughtering him with my own bare hands if he hurts Yami one little bit." He said it with such a straight face that I was a little worried. "So how are we going to set them up?" Ah. So _this_ was the aforementioned plan...

Later that night, when Seto dropped me off at home, I set "phase one" into action.

"Hey you two, come inside for a bit. You don't have to leave right away, do you?" Mokuba gave Seto the saddest look possible, and I knew even before he said it that he would agree. Man, Mokuba sure knew which strings to pull with his brother to get what he wanted...

"Please? It's Friday, so we get to sleep in tomorrow!" Mokuba begged. Seto sighed heavily.

"Alright, we'll come in for a little while." Mokuba shouted happily, and we rushed inside to enact "phase two." I had warned Mokuba that Yami might look a little beaten up, so he didn't react when I pestered Yami until he came downstairs, but I could see that he was a little shaken. Shit, Yami looked even worse than I had expected... I fought to hide the disgust that I felt towards my... towards that _man. _As soon as Yami had made his way downstairs, Seto walked into the room. Perfect timing!

"What-" He gasped when he realized that there were other people there, and I heard Seto gasp as well. The look on his face... dispelled any fears that I had about him hurting Yami. Even if he didn't like him... that way... the horror and anger at my brother's condition that showed on his face made it obvious that he was at least a decent person. Which was good, considering the fact that there are hardly any decent people left, it seems like... but I digress. I needed an excuse for Mokuba and I to disappear.

"Mokuba likes games too, and he's gonna go to the next game club meeting with me! And he likes all the same videogames, so we're gonna go play more!" And then we ran off, not giving Yami or Seto a chance to stop us. "So, what do you think?" I asked Mokuba when we were comfortably planted in front of the television and connected to the Xbox. He was silent for a moment.

"Yugi, what happened to your brother? You said he would be a little beat-up, but that was really bad..." Hm. I should have know he would be worried about that...

"My dad... doesn't really like him that much. Yeah. And, um, when he gets drunk, he sometimes... hurts... Yami." I was afraid he would ask more, but he must have sensed that I was uncomfortable, and he let it drop. We played in comfortable silence for almost two hours before Seto called Mokuba and we went upstairs. We made a show of complaining about him leaving, so that he wouldn't suspect us, but truthfully, we were both pretty tired.

Hopefully, I really _would_ see Bakura tomorrow, like he had said. Not that I would know how to face him; God, what would I say to him? He probably thought I was pathetic, showing up crying on his bed like that. I mean, what was I thinking? And then, telling him that I _**loved **_him?!! Ridiculous. But still, I wanted to see him. Ugh, love is so stupid.

* * *

**A/N: **everyone, thank you so much for all of the great reviews!! I love you all! once again, please review. lemme know what you think!

~alex~


	5. Chapter Four

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

A/N: thanks for reading...

***Chapter Four***

* * *

*Bakura*

I didn't go to school the next day. I couldn't. For one thing, none of my homework was done, and... I couldn't face Yugi. Yeah, I'm a coward. I know. I just... couldn't.

Of course, it didn't help that the second I walked out of my room, Ryou was standing there, glaring at me.

"Uh... morning," I mumbled, trying to walk past him.

"_**Explain**_," he immediately demanded, refusing to get out of my way. I decided my best bet was to try and play dumb.

"Explain what?" He glared at me. Jesus, that kid could be scary...

"You know _damn well_ what!" he practically screeched at me. Shit. He was pissed. "What the fuck were you and Yugi doing?" I gave him a look. " Ok, I pretty much know _what,_ but would you like to _explain yourself?!? _What the hell were you thinking! He's my age! He's my best friend! Why would you take advantage of that?!" Alright, now, this was kind of annoying, being accused of something I didn't do. I would take the accusations when I knew I had messed up, but I _hated_ it when I was accused of something I didn't do. Because, dammit, I _didn't_ take advantage of Yugi!

"Shut the fuck up, Ryou! You don't even know what happened!"

"No shit. That's why I wanted you to explain yourself." This time, I glared at him, but he refused to break eye contact. He has balls, I'll give him that...

"I-I didn't even start it, okay?" He looked at me like I was retarded for thinking he would believe that. "I'm not fucking kidding! I went in my room, and he's just layin' there on the bed, and he's like crying and shit, so I asked him what was wrong-" I stopped. I wasn't sure if Yugi wanted Ryou to know about Yami...

"Yes? What was wrong?" He looked like he might _kind of _believe me, just a little, depending on my answer. Well, better than nothin', right?

"I-I dunno." Shit, I suck at lying to Ryou. He makes me nervous. "Something about his dad and Yami... arguing. But anyway, he was crying, and I was trying to make him feel better, and then he pretty much jumped me. Not even lying." My brother looked like he was thinking hard, and it was a while before he answered me. I was gettin' kinda nervous.

"Hm. You _sure_ you don't know what was wrong? What _exactly_ did he say about Yami? Because I know, if that's what you're worried about." Hm. Well, they were best friends, so... I guess it would make sense...

"Uh, well, I think his exact words were somethin' about Yami 'getting his brains fucked out' by him." I cringed at Ryou's obviously furious expression, even though he wasn't looking at me. He sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but still. How could you let that happen? You should know better than to just lead him on. He's totally in love with you, you know."

"W-he told you that?" Well, this was too good to be true... I kinda thought that he just needed someone to pay attention to him that night, and that I was the only horny bastard he could think of.

"Not directly, but it's pretty obvious, when you've spent as much time with him as I have." Yeah, that's it. Just rub it in, why don'tcha. But still, I was a little insulted.

"Who says I'm just leadin' him on?" I growled. Ryou gave me a look like I was the stupidest thing on the planet.

"Bakura, come on. I know you." What?!?

"Hey! What the **fuck** is that supposed to mean?!?" I said defensively.

"Calm down, you moron. You and I know damn well that you just kind of... mess around with people. You don't _actually_ care about _anyone_ other than yourself. And Marik, but that's a little different." Bullshit. I had had enough of his shit, so I stormed back into my room, slamming the door behind me, and went back to bed for a few hours.

I kicked around the house for a while, doing pretty much nothing, but I called Marik a little later, and his mom brought him over. Yeah, he needs people to take him places. Lately, anyway. His meds have been acting up, and they can't get them balanced, so he has been a little... unstable. Not really dangerous to other people, but we worry about what might happen if he wandered off somewhere and freaked out when he was alone. He's got a little paranoid schizophrenia thing goin' on, on top of being bipolar and ridiculously ADHD. He's pretty nice, even if he is kind of scary looking, and once you get used to him randomly freaking out about, like, the wallpaper ("It moved!! I swear, it moved! **No**!! Don't go over by it; can't you see its damn _**teeth?!**_"), and talking to my bicycle (he loves that thing), he's great to hang out with. I feel kinda bad for him, though, not knowing what's going on; he gets really scared by random shit. There have been a couple times when we can't figure what the fuck has set him off, and we'll find him, like, scratching the skin off of his arms, or banging his head against the wall. He's only tried to actually kill himself once (that we know of), and that was.... absolutely awful.

His suicide attempt was right about the time they'd diagnosed him as bipolar (don't know why it took them three fucking years of wrong diagnoses; _I _could've told them that's what was wrong with him) along with the schizophrenia. They were kind of experimenting with different medications, trying to find something that might at least help him control himself. Well, apparently _this_ particular medicine didn't set well with him, and he _totally_ lost it. He wasn't actually hallucinating or anything, but he just... everything was too much, I guess, and he got really freaked out by the fact that his body was aging more and more with every second, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. To him, getting old was just a way of his body catching up with his mind... he explained it to me one time, and he said somethin' like "my mind is already fucked up. It works sometimes, but certain parts of it don't work. It's like when you get old, and your body starts shutting down and failing, and certain things don't work anymore. You have to wear diapers, because you never know when you might leak. My mind leaks, and that's enough for me. I don't want to have to watch my body get as... dysfunctional as my mind."

That day, he had picked the lock on the medicine cabinet (we keep ours locked, too) and took... pretty much everything. He waited until everyone was gone, of course, but thankfully, I had been suspended from school (only time I've ever been thankful for that) and showed up at his house without calling. It was the most scared I've ever been. He was laying on his bed (he wanted to die in his bed where it was comfy), and his eyes were rolled back, and he was like, jerking around on the bed making these terrible little sounds. I called the ambulance, but I seriously thought he was gonna die. It was the only time in the last--what, fourteen years, I think? Since my mom died--that I actually cried. Fuck, he was my only friend, more like a brother than anything, and he'd tried to go and off himself? It was terrible. They kept him in the hospital for a few days, but they kicked me out after the first visit, mostly because I had shaken him by the shoulders and yelled at him about trying to leave me, and how pissed off I'd be if he tried some shit like that again. For about two weeks straight after they let him out, I stuck to him like glue. I (literally) lived at his house. I slept on his floor in a sleeping bag; there were so many times I had to calm him down in the middle of the night because of something in his dreams (or not in his dreams, as the case may be) that he thought was real. He's not that bad any more; that year was really stressful for him, and it kind of set him off more often, although lately he's been a little touchy...

He got to my house a little after noon, and immediately asked me what was wrong.

"What's up with you, Bakura? You seem... different." Damn. _Why_ had I thought it was a good idea for him to come over? He's too fucking smart. Of course he would know something was up.

"Nothing is up, Marik." I hoped he would take the hint and shut up about it, but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Yes, something is up. What happened?"

"Look. Nothing important happened." Huge lie. "Just... I kinda hooked up with Yugi," I mumbled, trying to just casually say it and maybe hope that Marik wouldn't catch it.

Yeah. Right.

"Nothing important?!" His violet eyes got really wide. "Like hell, that's not important! I mean, you like the kid, right?" Good God! Was there nothing about me that he didn't know?

"No! I mean, yeah, a little, but you know, nothing serious..." God, I sounded so retarded right now.

"Oh... I thought you liked him more than that. Oh well..." He sounded almost depressed about the fact that I "didn't" like Yugi. "Does Ryou know?" Ouch.

"Heh... Yeah. He kind of heard us, I think... He was pretty pissed."

"Oh. Well, does **he** like Yugi?" I shook my head immediately, but stopped suddenly. What if he _**did **_like Yugi?! Maybe that was why he was so mad at me... Maybe that was why he hung out with him all the time... shit! I couldn't lose Yugi to my goddamn _brother,_ for cryin' out loud! "Hello-o-o, earth to Bakura!" Marik was waving a hand in front of my face. I jumped back, growling a little as I shoved his hand away. He stared at me in silence. "You do like him." It wasn't a question, just a statement. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I just shoved him lightly. He jumped on me, and we wrestled for a bit until we were both worn out.

"So _do_ you think Ryou likes him?" I asked as we lay on the floor panting (No! Nothing dirty! Get your mind out of the goddamn gutter!).

"I dunno... maybe. Or maybe not. I don't see them that much. By the way, I'm spending the night."

"Oh? Does your mother know this?" He shook his head.

"No, but she won't mind. She likes you, for whatever reason."

"Hey! It's because I'm not only awesome, but ridiculously sexy. You know it's true!" That made him attack me again, and by the time we were finished sparring for a second time, we were sporting bruises. Yeah, we were immature, but hey, we had fun, so who cares?

* * *

A/N: I like this chapter. I thought I had already posted it, so sorry about that. I got on here tonight and was really surprised, and I was like "Oh, crap! I gotta post!" and there you have it.

Remember the part about the bicycle. that comes up later.

Pleh. if krista would ever write her damn fanfic, I would be happy. *hint hint*

But any way, I hope you like how this is going. Sorry about any grammatical errors, etc. I would really appreciate any reviews and/or suggestions! I love you all.

~alex~


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** Hey, this chapter has a lemon, so yeah. *blush blush blush*

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

***Chapter Five***

* * *

*Yugi*

The next morning, before I was even out of bed, my phone rang.

"What?" I answered groggily.

"Hey. You need to come over today," Ryou informed me.

"Huh? Why?" I yawned.

"Because. I want to try something. Now come over." And then he hung up. Hm... that didn't sound good. Usually when he wants to "try something," it involves using me as the test subject. Which would be okay, if things always went like he wanted them to... but even his scientific method has its flaws. Ugh. Well, there was nothing to be done about it... might as well head over there. Ohh! Bakura would maybe be there! That thought made me happily jump out of bed and start getting ready. Wait...oh, man. What to wear, what to wear? Finally, after much deliberation, I decided on just normal jeans, and then just a regular, slightly too-tight black T-shirt with a penguin on it. What? I like penguins. And, of course, I wore my multicolored Converse that Bakura had told me he liked.

I skipped breakfast and went straight out the door, walking as quickly as possible without getting all sweaty and nasty. When I got there, I was a little concerned. Ryou was outside, talking to... Marik? That was odd... I mean, Marik was there all the time, but usually only with Bakura. Ryou saw me, and motioned for me to come over to where he was. Marik waved to me, then went inside.

"What's going on?" Ryou gave me the "innocent" eyes.

"Nothing... He was just helping me figure something out." Ryou sucks at lying, but I knew better than to push it.

"So... what was it you wanted to try?" I asked warily, slightly concerned for my health. He shrugged.

"Never mind about that, I figured it out. But we should still hang out. What do you want to do?" I looked at him oddly. This was all very strange... he was acting really weird.

"I don't care... what do you wanna do?" And so we ended up playing videogames (surprise!) and eating brownies, ice cream and chips (surprise again!). Like always. A little while after lunch, while we were killing each other in Super Smash Bros., Bakura and Marik came inside from wherever they'd been. Hopefully not burning stuff again...

"Hey, Ryou. H-Hey, Yugi," Bakura greeted us. Oh my God, how can I face him? Ryou offered up a distracted "hi," but my attempt at speech sounded more like "mmmph." Smooth, Yugi. Really smooth. Suddenly, I felt strong arms grab me roughly around my waist.

"Wh-" I began to protest, thinking it was Bakura.

"Marik, what the fuck are you doing?" Jesus, I've never heard Bakura sound so dangerous... Marik only tightened his grip on me, backing slowly away from the other two. I glanced at Bakura, and he looked about ready to commit murder... _Yay! He cares what happens to me!_ Yeah, that probably shouldn't have been first priority in my mind, but you know. Ryou, on the other hand, was observing his brother with a sort of removed, mildly interested expression. What the hell was he up to?! "Marik!" Marik backed away from Bakura even more, now holding me in his arms. I squirmed a little, but stopped when this kind of... wild look came into his face. Uh-oh. I'd seen that face before. Only once or twice, but that had been enough. It was the face that we saw when he wasn't entirely sure what was going on, and you couldn't be sure what he would do. Apparently, Bakura noticed this too, because he kind of growled low in his throat. "Marik, put him down. Marik!" Marik jerked backwards, pulling me tighter to his chest.

"Don't worry. This was Ryou's idea," Marik whispered to me, so quiet I could barely hear him. From where Bakura was, though, it probably looked like he was talking to himself.

"Marik, don't you _dare_ hurt him," Bakura warned him, slowly inching forward. Suddenly, Marik made a mad dash for the door, sprinting surprisingly fast, considering the fact that I was weighing him down. He didn't make it too far, though, as Bakura was faster. As soon as he went down, I could feel Bakura prying Marik's arms away from me. He picked me up immediately, holding me close as Marik had been doing a moment before. "Yugi? Yugi! Are you okay?" Aww! I assured him I was. "Marik! What the fuck? Why are you laughing?!" Marik sat up on the floor, wiping his eyes as he caught his breath, still laughing.

"Ryou, come on. Fair and square, man. You owe me." Ryou looked annoyed, but kind of amused as well.

"Fine, fine. You were right," he conceded, fishing in his pocket for a ten-dollar bill, which he begrudgingly surrendered to Marik. Bakura, on the other hand, was decidedly _not_ amused.

"What is going on? What the fuck just happened?" he yelled. Ryou sighed heavily, turning to Bakura with his "you're-a-moron" face.

"I wanted to see how you actually felt about Yugi; I was sure you were just messing around with him, while Marik was convinced that you actually liked him." Oh, God! They both knew? About... _that_? I could feel myself blushing. "We decided to see how you would react to Yugi being in 'danger.' Of course, we wouldn't really put him in danger..." Bakura's face was roughly the color of a cooked lobster.

"_You_, punk, are fucking _dead_," he informed Ryou, who merely smiled, and then turned to Marik. "And _you,_ come on, man. Don't encourage him!" Marik shrugged, sticking out his tongue.

"Hey. I was curious too. Besides, Yugi's cute! I wouldn't mind stealing him..." Oh dear God, my face couldn't _possibly_ get any redder! Bakura growled loudly at him. "Hey, calm down! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He laughed, backing away with his hands up. "Well, my mom's gonna come get me pretty soon. I'll see you two later, okay?" Wait. He was leaving us here alone? And where the hell had Ryou gone?! Bakura nodded, giving him one last glare and holding me tightly against his chest, before turning to take me back to his room. Oh, God.

I might have hyperventilated from the sheer pleasure of being there in his arms, and then he leaned forward and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't let _anyone_ else touch you. You got that?" I nodded mutely. I could get used to this, to "protective" Bakura. He set me down on his bed, running one hand through his hair. "I can't believe those two... can you?" I shook my head, feeling really awkward. I didn't know what to say to him. Here I was, a stupid, nerdy little freshman, following him around like a lost puppy. I really should say something... I didn't want to say this, but it had to be done...

"I'm sorry I barged in here the other night. I shouldn't have done that, and I understand if you want to just pretend like it never happened and just drop it," I said, all in one breath. I couldn't look at him; I could feel my cheeks burning. He said nothing for a moment.

"Is... Is that what you want? To pretend like it didn't happen?" He sounded so hurt, I glanced up in surprise. He was giving me the most... sincere look I've ever seen him give anyone.

"Well, I- no, I mean, not unless you want to, but I thought that-"

"Well, there's your problem right there. You gotta stop thinkin' so damn much. 'Cuz I don't wanna pretend like it didn't happen, if that's alright with you. I kinda like having you all to myself, you know?" I must have looked like a complete moron, sitting there gaping at him like that. This was... too good to be true. He looked a little uncomfortable then, with me just staring at him, and he started to fidget nervously. "Um, I like your penguin," he said, poking my chest roughly where the penguin design was. I started laughing hysterically at that. He looked a little concerned. "What? What'd I say? It wasn't that funny..." I shook my head, and then tugged on his arm.

"No, you just- I don't know, but I like you a lot," I admitted to him, once I had stopped laughing long enough to form a coherent sentence. He allowed me to pull him down next to me, but looked mildly at a loss for words.

"Uh, yeah. I...um... like you too," he finally mumbled. The words didn't suit him; I knew they were way too touchy-feely for his tastes. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"No, really! That sounded totally lame, I know. But you get the idea, right?"

"Yeah, I get the general idea. Is this better?" I reached up and planted a kiss softly on his lips. His eyes widened, and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm better at that. None of this lovey-talky shit." He pulled me into a deeper kiss, his arms wrapped possessively around me. His hold on me was strong, but not overly controlling. He held on to me like he was afraid that I would disappear if he didn't, but like he was afraid of breaking me by holding on too tight. I returned his kiss, tangling one hand in his hair. It was so nice and soft, and pure, albino white. I'd heard him complain about his sensitive skin, or relatively poor eyesight, or the fact that his eyes were red ("I look like a fucking rabbit! One of those weird ones with the red eyes and shit!"), but I thought his features were absolutely wonderful...

"Ah-hem." We jumped at the sound of Ryou clearing his throat at the door. I know I looked guilty as sin, but Bakura just looked annoyed at the interruption.

"Whadda ya want, punk?" Ryou didn't look the slightest bit intimidated, though I could tell that Bakura was trying his best to sound menacing.

"Well, I see I'm interrupting something-" Ahhh! I was blushing so much... "But I was originally going to tell you that I was going out. So yeah, that means you have the house to yourself. But stay the FUCK out of my room, Bakura, and I fucking mean it this time!" He looked livid. Bakura stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Yeah, alright. Is that it? Because if it is, you can leave now." Oh, he didn't have to be that mean about it...

"Bakura, be nice!" I chided him, which sent both of them into fits of laughter.

"Bakura? Nice? As if!" Ryou scoffed. I glared at them. "Alright. I'm leaving. At least wait until I'm out the door, you sick freak!" he shouted jokingly at Bakura, who had started to lift up my shirt, as he left.

"Surely you know I'm never nice," Bakura whispered into my ear as he lifted my shirt over my head. I shivered slightly, making him smile.

"Sure you are. You just can't let anyone know. It would ruin your reputation," I countered.

"And now that you know, you can't leave," His shirt was off now, for which I was glad.

"Fine by me..." And that was all the assurance he needed. He pushed me further back into the pillows, his lips covering mine. His hands felt so nice, touching my skin everywhere... I didn't know what to do, so I put my hands in his hair again, whining a little. He seemed to like that, because he became even more forceful in his movements. He ran his fingernails up and down my ribs, scratching ever-so-lightly, and I whimpered involuntarily, arching my back upwards. How did he do this? He knew exactly what to do to make me react just so... I felt like I should do something, so I weakly fumbled with the button on his jeans.

"Having trouble, love?" He smirked at my struggles.

"Shut up and help me," I muttered, leaving him to undo it. I took off my own belt and had started to unbutton my pants when he took over. He began kissing my neck, softly at first, but increasing the pressure more and more as he moved lower, until he was practically biting my collarbone. I could do nothing but just lay there beneath him, making pathetic sounds and squirming a little. I wrapped my arms around his neck, loving the way he felt so warm against me.

"God, Yugi," he murmured, having freed me from my pants and boxers. "You're so damn sexy..." _H__e_ was telling _me_ that? He was sorely mistaken.

"Pfft, no, I'm not," I laughed. He fixed me with a look of mock anger.

"Oh, shut up." Not like I really had a choice, as he caught me in another crushing kiss.

"Nngh," I whimpered into his mouth as I felt him touching me, pushing a finger inside me to prepare me. To make matters worse (or better, I guess), he had begun to bite at my neck and collarbone, which is, for whatever reason, a huge turn-on of mine. I could feel his lips turn upward in a triumphant smirk. Oh, God, he was touching me, and inside me, and what the hell was he doing to my chest? So many things going on... I was in heaven. I whined a little as he took his hands away, but shut up when I realized that he had only unhanded me in order to remove his boxers.

"Alright, Yugi. You ready for this?" he whispered into my ear, his breath giving me goosebumps.

"Y-yes," I gasped, making him laugh. Hey, it wasn't my fault he was doing all kinds of weird things to me so that I couldn't breathe... okay, well, maybe it kind of was my fault, but that's totally beside the point. He must have paid attention last time, because he wasn't overly careful with me this time. He pushed in slowly, but didn't wait long before he started thrusting. It hurt, yeah, especially at first, but there was so much more to it than the pain... As he continued, his movements became rougher, more forceful, until he was practically smashing me against the frame of the bed. I know I was making all kinds of weird sounds that I had no control over whatsoever, but they only seemed to encourage him. As weird as it was, even to me, I enjoyed the fact that he was so in control. Probably because I trusted him completely, but whatever. I totally lost myself, as each thrust brought me closer and closer. His hands still wandered all over my body, spreading this amazing feeling wherever they touched.

"B-Bakura!" I gasped.

"Yes?" How did he manage to sound so damn sarcastic, even now?

"I'm-I'm-Ngh!" Dear God, it was even better than last time! I felt Bakura come a few thrusts afterward, moaning gutturally as he slumped over me.

"Jesus, Yugi. I fucking love you," he told me, making my heart stop.

"You do? You...um... you love me?" I must have sounded pretty pathetic.

"Maybe. But don't tell anyone I'm capable of loving someone! It would ruin my rep..." I laughed. "I suppose we should get cleaned up, maybe..." I nodded, and he slowly got off of me, pausing to kiss me deeply before he helped me out of the bed. I could feel myself grinning stupidly as he held my hand into the bathroom. As the water was filling the tub, I suddenly wondered what Ryou thought of me, now that he knew...

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked me, noticing my sort of depressed expression.

"He hates me now," I told him. "He thinks I'm a freak..." I had no reason to believe this, but what else would I assume?

"Who, my brother? No, Yugi," he sighed, kissing me roughly. "He doesn't think you're a freak. Believe me, he doesn't hate you. If he did, he wouldn't threaten to kill me if I mess with your head."

"What? But- is that why- I mean- if you aren't supposed to hurt me, then how will I know if you really like me?" I was being kind of unreasonable, I realize that, but I was just so afraid of what might happen to ruin what little we actually had.

"Because, dummy. When was the last time I actually did what someone told me to?" I thought hard, grinning evilly.

"The other night when I showed up here..." He pondered that for a minute, his smile matching mine as he pushed me against the shower wall.

"You know, kid? I like how you think..."

* * *

**A/N: **I like Marik. Quite a bit. Thank you for reading! Review, please!!!

~alex~

Many thanks to soundofmadness223.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Lemon in this chapter, as well as some kind of depressing stuff. not too bad, but you know. just sayin'.

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Coheed and Cambria)

***Chapter Six***

* * *

*Bakura*

I woke up to someone playing with my hair. _What the fuck._ I don't like being woken up, 'specially so early. I mean, come on, it's like... oh. Eleven. Okay, then. I rolled over, all thoughts of attacking my harasser gone when I saw who it was lying next to me.

"Good morning!" Yugi chirped brightly. Yes, any morning I woke up to find Yugi there with me was a good morning.

"What have you done to my hair?" I asked as I sat up. He'd put _something _in it, that was for sure. I shook my head, and a leaf fluttered down to land on the bed. "Leaves? Really?"

"No! Go look in the mirror!" And when I did...

"You've turned me into a goddamn bouquet!" There were all sorts of flowers in my hair, held in with some of Ryou's little hair clip things. You know, the ones that are good for picking locks. Yeah, Ryou fussed over his hair like a girl. I dunno why he doesn't just come out of the closet already, but whatever.

"Are you mad?" Yugi looked really sad. And I really couldn't stand it when Yugi looked sad.

"No! No, I didn't mean it that way. I mean, people like to get flowers, right?" He nodded. "Well then, I'm giving myself to you as a present. Best present ever, eh?" I winked, making him blush profusely.

"You can take them out if you want, but you always complain about how you don't have any color, and there were a bunch of wildflowers, so I figured eh, why the hell not?" Aww! So damn cute... must restrain urges to leap on him... I leapt on him anyway. "Hey, leggoame!" His voice was muffled as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. I think I look quite beautiful now, thanks to you." I stretched, yawning. "So whatcha doin' today, anyway?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm boring, you know that-"

"Not true. Go on." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. But anyway, Ryou and I were considering hanging out with Mokuba today, because none of us have anything better to do."

"So I'm not 'anything better?'" I waited for the innuendo to sink in.

"HEY!" He shoved me, his face a nice cherry red color.

"I'm sorry, but you left that wide open. Come on, you know it's true." He crossed his arms across his chest, and tried to look mad, but when I gave him my best sad look, combined with my flowery appearance, he couldn't help but laugh at me.

"I would rather hang out with you, but I don't know how to tell them that without seeming rude, you know?" Well, I would fix that. I picked Yugi up, ignoring his loud protests to put him down, and went out into the kitchen. Dad had already left for work, but he left a note.

"Guys- sorry, they called me in early. One of the machines is malfunctioning. You'll be okay by yourselves, right? Bakura, put the lighter away. See you later- Dad."

I deposited Yugi on the counter.

"**Hey, Ryou**!" I yelled as loudly as I could.

"Jesus, you don't have to shout. I'm right here, moron." He walked in from the other room.

"Sorry. Yugi is canceling on you. Okay?" He just stared at me. "What's wrong with you?"

"What... never mind. I don't wanna know. It's fine, Yugi. I'm sure Mokuba will understand."

"Okay... I'm really sorry, though..." Yugi looked sort of worried.

"Don't be sorry. You have no choice in the matter. I'm kidnapping you. Okay?" He giggled as I picked him up again, and Ryou made puking sounds as we went back to my room. Well? I had to get dressed... and that entailed getting _un_dressed first... No! No dirty thoughts this early in the morning. "So, Yugi, what _do_ you want to do? We could go out for a bit, get some lunch... I dunno." Fuck, I don't plan dates.

"Um, I don't know... we could just go out and then decide from there..."

"Whatever. Sounds good." I pulled on a shirt and some jeans, and we went to the garage... where we found Marik, crouching by my old ten-speed bike, apparently in the midst of a heated argument. God, not that thing again. He had this obsession with that bike. They were friends, apparently. Yugi looked at me, unsure what to do. I put my finger to my lips, shushing him, and we crept closer to Marik. Not very nice of us to eavesdrop on my schizophrenic best friend's conversation with inanimate objects, but the things these two apparently talked about could be pretty amusing... It sounded like they were arguing about... what? Who knows?

"Yeah, you say a lot of things. How's that work? You're a bicycle..." And then he was done. He stood up, as if nothing had happened, and smiled at us.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Yugi just gaped at him.

"We're going out... How're things goin' with old Apollo there?" Yeah, it had a name. Don't ask me, ask Marik.

"Fine... I dunno. He's angry about the snow." Um... yeah. It was probably about eighty degrees outside right now. No snow that I could see... I nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, snow's pretty hard on bikes, isn't it?" He nodded, his expression somber. "Why'd you wanna come talk to Apollo?" He usually only comes to talk to the bike if something had set him off, and his mom and I had been doing our best to find out what triggers him. He stared straight at me, not speaking for a good thirty or forty seconds. Then, in all seriousness, he answered with one word.

"Fish." He turned and started walking back towards his house. What the fuck, Marik?! Wait, how'd he even get here in the first place?! His house was not around here... I whipped out my cell phone, and turned it on. Shit! Seven missed calls from Marik's house... I dialed the number.

"Hello?" His mom answered. She sounded frantic.

"Hey. He's here. Apollo is mad about the snow, and he had to talk to Apollo because of fish." I was met with silence.

"Okay, I'll be right out. Just keep an eye on him, okay? He's been a bit... off today." As if I hadn't noticed.

"Kay. See you in a minute." I snapped my phone shut, and looked around to realize that both Marik and Yugi had vanished. "Shit shit shit!" Great babysitter I was... I heard voices around behind the garage, so I checked there, and found Marik crouching under a bush, while Yugi knelt next to him, speaking in a calm, soothing voice.

"But they can't come out of the water, so they can't hurt you..."

"But they're still _there_. And the ones that live really deep in the ocean, they're all-" He shuddered violently. "Have you seen the pictures of those fuckers? When you go home, Google 'deep-sea fish.' It's fucking scary, I'm telling you." Yugi was nodding thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they are scary, but like I said, they can't actually get to you unless you go deep-sea diving, so just don't do that. You don't wanna do that anyway, do you?"

"Okay, whatever. Forget those fish. What about the other ones?" He totally blew off Yugi's question.

"Other ones?"

"Yeah, like the ones that you eat. They're just like, swimming around, and then they see food, and if they're hungry, they try to eat it, but they get a hook in them. That's so bad... and then they die, and they don't even know what's going on.... and... oh, God. The whales... No, no no no!" He was shaking his head, hands covering his face.

"What whales, Marik?"

"There's this island, off the coast of, like, Denmark, or somewhere like that, and whenever a fishing boat finds a pod of pilot whales, they chase them into the bay, and they kill them _**all.**_ Even the babies, and they're so scared... and they can't defend themselves!" He was working himself up into an even worse state.

I decided to interrupt Marik, hoping that I could keep him from getting more worked up than he already was. "Marik, chill, bud. There's nothing we can do about the whales right now. Okay? Come here, your mom's gonna come get you. Come on, get up from under the bush, man."

"But they kill them _all!_ With machetes! Big fucking knives! And the ones that aren't dead yet are still swimming, and they're so scared, and they **don't understand **what's happening, and then their friends and their family are all dying... whales are smart, and they love each other. And then those fuckers don't even need the whale meat and stuff, cuz they've got loads of other shit. It's a tradition. It's a fucking _tradition_ to kill a whole family of innocents. And the water... oh, God. The water is all red. You can see it from the air. The entire fucking bay is red, because they're chopping up the whales. That's how they kill them! With big fucking knives! They cut this vein thing on the back of their neck, by their fin, and they bleed to death, so there's so much blood... and the whales don't even have hands or claws or anything, and they don't understand! They don't know what's going on! And they're scared! Oh God, Bakura, they're so scared and they don't understand why this is happening. They didn't do anything! It's so bad, Bakura. It's so bad..." He wasn't crying, but his entire body was shaking, and his eyes were wide, terrified. By this point, I was down on the ground with him, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. He looked into my eyes, like I had the answers to everything. "Why? Why do they have to kill them all?"

"Dude, I know. It sucks, man. But you aren't a whale, and no one is gonna hurt you. Okay? And it's not like you're the one hurting the whales, so it isn't your fault or anything..."

"But it's so fucked up... it doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"Marik! Bakura! Where are you guys?" Marik's mom was looking for us. I glanced meaningfully at Yugi, who nodded once, then ran to get her. When they came back around the garage, I could see Yugi quietly explaining what had happened. I wasn't quite sure how he had gotten from my bicycle not liking the snow to the tragedy of the whales, but I knew that the whales were at the heart of the problem. Maybe they had fish for dinner last night, or something like that, and it had bothered him, reminded him of the whales. We finally talked Marik into getting into the car, and I sneakily pulled his mom aside.

"What the hell happened?! He was fine yesterday!!"

"I know," she said, shaking her head. She looked like she would start crying at any second. "I didn't think anything happened... I mean, his meds are a little screwy right now, but I mean... he was okay! And there wasn't anything terribly traumatizing... other than the whales, that is, apparently."

"I dunno either. Maybe he's just stressed, and the whales were the last straw, you know? Also, it would probably be a good idea to not have any fish to eat for a while..." She sighed.

"Seems like we can't eat _anything_ any more..." It was true. Marik would sometimes get upset about the thought of meat, or grossed out, and refuse to eat anything that had even been in contact with meat. Certain things really really bothered him, and stuff to do with animals was one of those things. He got really upset whenever someone was, like, kicking a dog, or anything like that, because the animals "Didn't understand." That really bothered him, and even at the vet's office, he would get really depressed because the pets were scared and we couldn't explain to them what was going on. I think it had something to do with the fact that he didn't know what the fuck was going on half the time, and it scared him. He hated it, but we could explain to him that certain things weren't real, and he could understand us enough to feel a little better, at least. The animals, though, you can't explain shit to them.

"I know, I know... But that was what set him off today."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just complaining. I'm sorry... Thank you for taking care of him. I don't know how he got here... it's an awfully long way to walk." I nodded. I knew firsthand how long the walk was. When I was younger, I had tried over and over again to walk to his house. That's why my dad got me Apollo in the first place, so that I would be able to make it to Marik's house in less than three hours. "I'm sure I'll see you soon enough." She waved to me as she drove off. Marik was staring straight at the dashboard, not blinking, not moving...

"Well." I felt a pair of small arms around my waist. "That was an interesting first date..." I felt bad about that. We were gonna do all that couple shit, like hold hands, and talk. Not my idea of a good time, but if Yugi liked it, then okay.

"I know, I'm sorry, Yugi. He just gets like that sometimes..." He shook his head.

"No, I don't mind. I'm glad that we found him. You know?" God yes. Who knows what might have happened if we hadn't been able to find him before he got even more upset....

"Can't think about it. If I do, I just worry too much. Totally cramps my style," I joked, bending to kiss him. "'Course, having a little shrimp like you totally cramp my style, and I'm perfectly fine with that." He laughed, smiling like crazy. "Jesus, Yugi. You gotta stop smiling so much," I teased. Of course I didn't want him to stop smiling; I loved that smile. "You look like that crazy cat thing from _Alice in Wonderland_. You know, the one that's smiling like a maniac?"

"Cheshire cat. And if I'm smiling like a maniac, then you'd better watch it."

"Very true. I've had enough maniacs for one day." So it was kind of mean, but Marik and I joked about that kind of thing all the time. What else can you do, though? You can either be all politically correct and stick-in-the-mud about that kinda shit, and be all like, uptight and totally miserable and stressed out, or you can make fun of it. That's way more fun, and life doesn't suck quite as much. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I moved quickly enough to catch it between my thumb and finger. I used to do that to the neighbor's dog when it would lick my hands. It was never very thrilled with me. Neither was Yugi, apparently, as he shoved me, glaring.

"Oh, chill. You don't scare me." Suddenly he leapt at me. I barely had time to brace myself for the impact, but he was so light that I didn't fall, even as he struggled and pulled on me. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Trying to take you down." He pouted. "Can't do it."

"Duh, I could've told you that. Now do you still wanna go into town, or do you wanna hang out here? Cuz to be honest, I'd just rather chill. With you, of course." I added, making sure he knew I wasn't just trying to get rid of him. "Always with you." He stood on his toes and pulled my head forward so that he could land a kiss on my forehead. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. And if he wanted to get away? Too bad. No way was I letting go. He didn't look like he was planning on escaping, though, as he lay his head on my arm. Damn, I loved this kid.

"That sounds fine with me." He wouldn't say it, but I could tell that he was still a little shaken up from the whole thing with Marik. Not that I blamed him; I was kinda freaked out too. I don't think I'll ever get used to that kind of thing, no matter how hard I try to be ready for it. As we walked inside, we were blinded by a bright flash.

"There. Got one," Ryou said triumphantly.

"What are you even doing?"

"Got a picture of Bakura, with flowers in his hair-" _Shit_! I'd forgotten about those... "actually being _**nice**_ and holding hands with someone like a good little boy." Ohhh, he was dead.

"No! You delete that, right now!"

"Nope! I'm going to Mokuba's! See you later!" And he sprinted past us. I swear to God, I looked more like a rabbit, but that kid was about as fast as one.

"Aww, don't worry," Yugi tugged at my hand to get me moving again. "I think it looks cute."

"Yeah, but Yugi. You forget something. I'm Bakura. I don't do 'cute.' Bad for the reputation, you know?" He shook his head.

"No, 'cute' works for you." Whatever. Stupid freshman.

We wound up on the sofa, a blanket over us to keep us warm in the freezing cold air conditioning. Hey, that's why I keep it so cold, you know. Cuz if Yugi's cold, then he'll wanna cuddle with me even more! We were kind of right in the middle of making out, and things were starting to go my way, when my dad came home. Apparently, they let him out early because he came in so early that morning.

"Okay, Bakura. That's something I could have lived without seeing..." he greeted us, making Yugi jump and sit bolt-upright, blushing like crazy.

"Uh, I-I-um..."

"Hey, Yugi." Yugi couldn't even look my dad in the eye.

"Hey..."

"Carry on. I'm going to Steve's to watch the game. I don't wanna know, kay?"

"Oh, like you haven't seen worse," I yelled as he pretended to vomit.

"Yeah, don't remind me, please. What has seen cannot be unseen." Oh, how very true.

"Yeah, okay, bye."

"Hey! Don't rush me! I'm going, I'm going! Keep it in your pants!" Yugi looked like he would pass out from embarrassment. Damn, he was so cute when he was embarrassed... 'course, he was cute when he wasn't embarrassed, too. And he looked especially cute right now, as he looked at me with those big, innocent eyes... although I knew they weren't as innocent as everyone thought. Argh, why was my dad taking so long? Things had just been getting good! Finally he got all his shit together. "Okay, bye. Behave. Whatever. Ugh." He shuddered, and then he was gone.

"Wow... your dad is pretty... relaxed... about everything, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Like I said, not like he hasn't seen worse." Yugi narrowed his eyes. "A long time ago! With stupid people who don't matter!"

"That's better." Hah! Now he was being the possessive one.

"So where were we?"

"On the couch."

"You know what I meant, smartass."

"And I'm pretty sure you know the answer." Well, he was right about that.

"So shall we continue?" I asked, sounding as fancy as I could.

"Yeah, although we should probably go to your room... I don't think your dad would appreciate us messing up the sofa." Pleh. He had a point. Stupid parents always ruin the mood... so we relocated to my bedroom, although I'm not too sure how we made it there. We were... all over each other, pushing each other into walls, and stumbling on the carpeting. For being so small and innocent-looking, he's an aggressive one. Half of our clothes were off by the time we actually were in the room, and we made short work of the rest of them. As I kissed Yugi's chest, he arched his back, making little sounds with each kiss.

"Fuck, Yugi," I panted.

"Yeah, kinda the idea," He squeaked back, as I bit his shoulder lightly.

"Very funny." I rolled onto my back, pulling him on top of me. He sort of sprawled across my chest, looking up at me with those eyes... "Shit, Yugi. You're so hot."

"Yeah, whatever." Hm. Still wouldn't believe me... I used a handful of his hair to pull his face closer to mine; my other hand was busy preparing him for me. I swear to God, the noises he makes, every time I touch him... enough to drive a guy insane (Yeah, yeah. Short drive for me, I know).

"Bakura," he moaned, sending chills across my body. "Please..." With pleasure. Moving slowly so I didn't hurt him, I helped him position himself on top of me. As he lowered himself down on me, I lost it. Totally. I lay there, this time moaning his name. The tight feeling, combined with the sight of him on top of me, turned me on so much, it was crazy.

"Are-are you okay?" I couldn't believe I'd managed a sentence. He nodded, although he still looked a little pained.

"B-Bakura, I- I don't really um... know what to do...." Ah, this was why I loved virgins (he was close enough). So cute.

"It's okay, babe. Just do what feels right."

"But I don't wanna hurt you..." I had to hold back a laugh. Him? Hurt me? Funny joke, funny joke. I was trying to be nice, though. After all, I didn't wanna chase him away.

"You won't. Okay? It's okay. Just go at your own pace." He seemed uncomfortable being this in charge of the situation, so I held on to his hips, gently pushing them, guiding him. Once he got a rhythm going, he was okay. Well, probably more than okay, judging by the quiet little moans, and the way he would say my name every now and then. I sure as hell was. The more confident he got, the more he sped up. We were sweating like pigs by now, and I was sure my flowers were probably wilting in my hair. Shit, I was so close... I couldn't even think. All I knew was that I needed that, that I needed Yugi. I was gripping his hips tightly by now, my fingers beginning to leave light bruises, and I was unconsciously thrusting upward. Yugi was close too, I could tell. He was kind of whimpering, almost like he was in pain. 'Course, he'd probably like that, too... When he came, his sharp fingernails dug into my chest, scratching as he held on to me. I came not long after; the pain and sight of my blood on his fingers had sent me over the edge. Okay, so I'm a freak. Whatever.

"Oh, God. Bakura..." he panted once he could actually talk. Rather than answer him, I rolled on top of him, pinning him to the mattress while I kissed him deeply. Right after sex, I felt so completely attached to him... I mean, more than usual. I get really... mushy and girly.

"Yugi..." I ran my hand across his cheek. Shit! He was so soft, and so... so sweet and everything, and I just... "God, I love you." His eyes lit up.

"Love you too, Kura." Kura? No one had called me that in years. Probably because I beat up everyone who tried to give me a pet name. If it was Yugi, though, that was okay. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted, pretty much.

"You aren't leaving tonight, are you?" He paused to think about it.

"Eh. Might as well not. I'd so much rather be here with you than back there..." He nestled into my chest, rubbing his face across my skin, like my cat does when she wants me to feed her. I ruffled his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"Good. Cuz I'm not lettin' you go." Did I really just say that? God. So corny... "And I'm not moving. I'm too comfortable." I hugged him tighter.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I don't wanna get up. Too damn lazy and too damn comfortable like this." It was absolutely awesome, just laying there holdin' on to Yugi, and pettin' his hair. He was all mine, and since no one was home (even though it was the middle of the day), it kinda felt like we were the only people alive. No one to ruin our fun, no one to worry about, no one to get on us about what we should and shouldn't do. Eventually, he fell asleep all curled up in my arms. I lay my head on top of his, using his hair as a pillow (God knows there's enough of it), and joined him in his napping.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! Finally done! Long chapter, I know. Many thanks to soundofmadness223.

So, if anyone caught the bicycle reference that I mentioned in an earlier chapter, then you're awesome. It's a Coheed and Cambria reference. In the graphic novel (written by lead singer Claudio Sanchez), Good Apollo I'm Burning Star IV From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness (longest title ever), the author of a story (told in the other graphic novel series The Amory Wars, also by Sanchez) is trying to decide how to end his story, and his ten speed bicycle is telling him which characters should die. In the song "Ten Speed (of God's Blood and Burial)," which is actually where I got my username (great song), there's a part where the bike is talking to the guy.

"But are you going to kill her off?"  
"It's not your decision. I love the character, she stays."  
"Yeah, well the only thing love's done is put you in this position; I say kill her off!"  
"Yeah, but you say a lot of things... and how does that work? You're a bicycle"

so that's where I got that. and I threw the name Apollo in there, just because I could. I love Coheed and Cambria, so I kind of throw a lot of little song references in. I'll try to point them out if I remember. It's an amazing song. heh. confusing, I know.

Also, the whales. Oh, the whales. there really is an island that does that, and I saw it one day, and then for some reason, weeks later, when I was really depressed, my boyfriend was over, and we were talking about something sad, like... some series where the characters died (Pretty sure it was Harry Potter) and then, out of fucking NO WHERE, I start SOBBING MY FUCKING EYES OUT about these whales. and I was so incredibly sad, and it just... was painful. It was quite pathetic, and poor Andrew was so confused, and totally didn't know what to do, because I was crying uncontrollably about whales, of all things, for literally about 20 minutes straight. I don't think I've cried that hard since... god, I dunno how long. and it was sad, but not THAT sad. stupid medication. and hormones.

but anyway, thank you for listening to me ramble, and thank you for reading. reviews are much appreciated!! I love you all!

(many thanks to soundofmadness223)

~alex~


	8. Chapter Seven

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

***Chapter Seven***

* * *

"Mom, come on! Please, just think about it!" Why was she doing this to us?! If she was gonna leave Dad, she could at least take us with her! Well, she'd offered to take me, but there was no way in hell I was gonna abandon Yami. I dunno what he'd ever done to her anyway.

"No, Yugi! I'm sick of this shit! I'm done, so stop trying to change my mind!"

"Don't you even care what happens to us?"

"Of course I do, but you need to stop overreacting. It's not like you'll never see me again." What the fuck? Why would I care that much about seeing her? God, she was self-centered. Well, nothing I said could convince her... this would be bad. I went to see how Yami was doing upstairs in his room.

"Yugi, I don't want you here tonight." God, he was planning on staying here tonight, wasn't he?

"But... but what about you? Where are you going to be?" Please, please don't say you'll be here...

"I'll be fine, Yugi. Where are you going to be?" Hm. I was going to be with Bakura tonight.

"I'll be at Ryou's... his dad's in the city." Yami nodded.

"Okay. Have fun, okay?" Are you fucking kidding me, Yami? What is your problem?

"Yami, please, you don't have to do this." He laughed, but it sounded hollow.

"Yugi, what are you even talking about? Dad will just get drunk and pass out like always. I'll be fine if I lock my door." But you know as well as I do that won't happen!!!

"Dammit, Yami! I'm not retarded, okay?" I could feel tears in my eyes, and I hoped it would help my case. "That's bullshit and you know it! Please, just go to Seto's or something! Please!"

"Fine. I'll call Seto; maybe he can come get me. Okay?" Dammit. He wouldn't do it. I could tell... he had that resolute look in his eyes, like he was resigned to... whatever would happen to him tonight. Which wouldn't be good.

"Yami... God, Yami. I'm so sorry... I love you, okay? Please, _please_ call Seto. Get _out_ of the house. I don't want to turn on the news tomorrow and see that he's murdered you."

"God, Yugi. Chill." No! "He's not gonna kill me. How are you getting to Ryou's?" Way to fucking change the subject! Should I tell him? Eh...

"Bakura is going to pick me up..." Hopefully he wouldn't think that was too suspicious. I looked at my phone as it vibrated, a new text from Bakura. "Oh, he's here." As much as I wanted to get the fuck out of there, it was killing me that I had to leave Yami here with... with _him._ That fucker.

"Ok, whatever. That's good. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I couldn't do anything other than nod. "Have fun. I love you." And then he practically pushed me towards the stairs.

"What happened, Yugi?" Bakura asked me before I was even all the way in the car. "What's the matter?" I could feel the tears on my cheeks.

"Yami is in such deep shit... Mom is leaving. Without us. And for whatever reason, Yami won't go to Seto's tonight."

"Who's Seto?"

"Seto Kaiba- that new guy in your grade. His boyfriend. He would take care of him, too! Why the fuck won't he listen to me?!" I was getting hysterical, and Bakura looked more and more worried.

"Shit. Is... is there anything you can do?" I shook my head.

"No. Yami won't leave, probably because he's afraid it'll be worse for him when he gets back. Why the fuck he doesn't just _leave,_ like for good? I just don't know." Bakura said nothing. "What?"

"Eh..." He sounded uncomfortable.

"What?!"

"I... I think the reason he doesn't leave is cuz he wants to protect you... just a thought." Shit. He was so right. Shit shit shit... I put my head in my hands. "Hey, you got that Kaiba kid's number? Why don't you call him. Mebbe he can do something..." I turned to Bakura, pulling him closer to me and kissing him. "Hey! Watch it, I'm tryin' to drive! You wanna get us killed?!"

"You're a genius." He huffed, but looked kinda pleased with himself. I whipped out my cell phone, scrolling through my list of contacts until I found Seto's cell.

"Hello? Yugi? What's the matter?" He sounded tense; he already knew something was wrong.

"Mom left." He would know the consequences of that.

"Shit! Where are you? Where is Yami?"

"I'm with B-Ryou. Yami won't go anywhere... he thinks that if he tries to stay away from Dad tonight, it will be worse for him tomorrow or whenever he sees him again. That might be, but... Seto, I'm worried. My dad is scary..."

"I'm going to go get him."

"Wait! Be careful! He's dangerous!" I tried to warn him, but he'd already hung up on me. "I hope he's okay... He's just gonna go rushing over there!" I felt a hand stroking my hair soothingly.

"Hey, Yugi. Chill. It'll be okay. Don't worry about him, okay? That Kaiba kid's a smart one. He's not gonna do anything too stupid." I sighed. He was right, of course, but I was still worried.

We got to the house, but there was no one home. I couldn't sit still; I was pacing around the living room while Bakura sat on the couch, his elbows on his knees. He watched me walking back and forth.

"Yugi, please, just calm down! There's nothin' you can do about it right now anyway, so it doesn't make sense to worry about it this much."

"_Don't worry about it?!_ This is my _brother!!!_" He looked surprised by my yelling. "What if it were Ryou? Hm? And don't say you'd go beat them up. I can't fucking do anything! It's always been like this! He tries so hard to take care of me, to protect me, and I can't do shit! Goddamn it..." He'd put his arms around me without me noticing.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Yugi." He held me tightly as the tears came. I was shaking... "I know. It's not your fault. Shh... shh..." He was being so nice... I mean, he was always nice to me, but this was different. He was comforting me, and holding me protectively. "C'mon. Come sit with me." We sat on the couch, and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He rubbed my back, and I buried my face in his chest. My shoulders were shaking with sobs as he continued to hold me and whisper calmingly to me.

"S-sorry, Bakura," I hiccuped. "I-I shouldn't h-have y-yelled at y-you..." He shook his head, putting a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Yugi, shut the hell up. You got nothing to be sorry for. It's okay." He kissed me softly, brushing my bangs away from my face and stroking my cheek. It wasn't like some of our other kisses, that were so forceful and urgent. This one was soft and gentle. I looked up into his ruby eyes, and saw that they were filled with love and concern. "It'll be okay. You'll see. You're not givin' Yami enough credit, you know. I know he's in deep shit right now, but he's a tough guy. He'll pull through." I couldn't tell if he truly believed his words, or if he was just trying to comfort me, but it sounded nice.

"God, Bakura. I hope you're right... I really do." He smirked.

"Of course I am, Yugi. I'm always right." I smiled, despite the tears that still fell freely.

"Hm... maybe..." I tried to sound happy, but it failed spectacularly.

"Aww, c'mon, Yugi. Don't cry..."

"Shit. I'm sorry, I'm like crying all over your shirt and stuff..." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Pfft. Like I care about that? I just don't like seeing you this sad..." He kissed my forehead. "You're too sweet to be sad." He was blushing as he said it. "So you should like... be happy, or whatever." He looked away, embarrassed.

"You're really good with words, aren't you?" I had to laugh. It was such a typical kind of thing for him to say... He stuck his tongue out at me, and when I rolled my eyes, he licked the side of my face, from the bottom of my jaw all the way up to my hairline. "Ughhh!" I shouted, pushing him away playfully. "Who do you think you are, Marik?" Marik was fond of doing that kind of thing to his brother, Malik, knowing how much he hated it.

"Well, you know. He's rubbing off on me. But seriously, Yugi." I wiped the slobber from the side of my face. "Yami will be fine. Okay? That Kaiba kid's gonna take care of him. You said it yourself. I mean, you did all you could, so you gotta let him handle it now. Kay?" I sighed. He was right.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Thanks." He was so sweet, cheering me up like that... But what can I say? I still worried... I hoped beyond all hope that he was right...

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!! I really appreciate them! Um... hope you liked this chapter. tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

~many thanks to my dear beta soundofmadness223.

~alex~


	9. Chapter Eight

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

A/N: Lemon in this chapter. what else is new, though, right?

* * *

~Chapter Eight~

* * *

Yugi was freaking out. Seriously, you'd have thought the world was ending. I mean, yeah, it was a big deal, but Yami was in good hands with that Kaiba kid, right?

"Yugi, just chill. It'll be okay." Wrong thing to say.

"Chill?! _Chill?!?_ Seriously? What the fuck?" I flinched away from his angry shouting.

"Sorry! Jesus! It's not like worrying about it will do any good whatsoever! Hey, what?" My phone was ringing. "Huh. It's Ryou... Yo. Whaddaya want, punk?"

"Tell Yugi to call his brother. He tried calling, but he didn't answer." Oh... huh. Ryou was out with... someone. Joey, maybe? Don't care.

"Kay, thanks. I'll tell him." I closed my phone, not listening to whatever else he was trying to tell me. "Yugi, call Yami. Ryou said he tried to call."

"What?!" Damn, his voice was high-pitched when he was upset... "Shit! Give me your phone! Mine's dead!"

"Okay, okay! Here, take it!" I shoved it into his hands.

"Thank you thank you thank yooouuuu!" He kissed me energetically, quickly dialing his brother's number. "Yami! Are you okay? Where are you? Oh, yeah. I got my stuff here... I'm staying here tonight, though, okay?" Really?! Hell yes! He looked a little nervous, for some reason. "My phone? It's dead... Uh, he went out for a bit... Hey. I'm at Ryou's house, and he went out for a bit. That's true." Shit! What was he telling him? I made cut-throat movements, trying to tell him to _not_ tell his brother... "Um... Um..." He was looking sort of panicked.

"Yugi, don't-"

"Bakura-and-I-are-together-I-gotta-go-love-you-bye!" And then he snapped his phone shut.

"Fucking hell, Yugi! Why did you tell him that?" Shit, Yami was gonna kill me!

"I'm sorry! He was all suspicious! I didn't know what to say! Don't be mad..." He looked like he was gonna cry, and I felt kind of bad...

"Aww... I'm not mad." I pulled him into a hug, holding his slightly shaking body close. "Sorry I yelled. It's okay. So he's alright, then?" He nodded, sniffing.

"Yeah, he's with Seto. 'Parrently, we're staying there for a while."

"Good! Cuz you're not goin' back to your house. Not while that bastard is there... hey, what's wrong? It's okay!" He was holding his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Nothing..."

"Bullshit! Yugi, what's wrong?" He was starting to freak me out; he'd turned away from me so that I couldn't see his expression. I put my hand on his back, but he flinched away. "Y-Yugi?" Had I done something wrong?

"God! Why is everything so fucked up?" Um, what was I supposed to say? Did he want me to answer? "Why can't things just be... normal for once?" He was crying now! I can't handle this!

"Yuge?"

"Sorry. Just... ugh. This is so messed up... things aren't supposed to be like this!"

"But... hey, you've got me!" I was trying my hardest to cheer him up... "Yugi? Say somethin'." He sat there for a moment, not saying anything.

"I know," he finally whispered. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Yugi? You mad at me or somethin'?" He shook his head.

"No, Bakura. I'm not mad at you." There was something he wasn't sayin'...

"But..."

"But I just... I don't know. I shouldn't even be here." Shit! No no no!

"W-what does that even mean?" I sounded pathetic, not that I fucking cared right then.

"I mean, like... you know... it's probably not good that we're together."

"No! Why? What do you mean?" Shit, why was he saying this? Why?!

"Don't get mad! It's just... I'm like, a lot younger than you, and, you know, you and my brother don't really get along, and you could get in big trouble because of me... you're eighteen. Technically, it's illegal..." Since when did I give a fuck about what was legal? "And you know... like... we probably shouldn't... be together." Oh, God. Why? Why would he say that?

"_You're breaking up with me?!_ But I thought you liked me?" Dammit! I sounded like a fucking girl.

"I do! I love you! But, you know..." There was somethin' else he still wasn't saying.

"No! I don't know!" He flinched away from me.

"Look, you're better off not getting involved with my family... at all. Trust me."

"Wait, what?" So I'm a little slow sometimes.

"My dad is dangerous. Okay? He doesn't like gay people."

"But Yami..." Yami's gay, right?

"Yeah? Look how well he treats Yami!" Oh...yeah. "You don't want him to find out about us. Okay? I don't know what he would do."

"Wait, you tryin' to protect me? _Me_?" I laughed, and he looked embarrassed. Not that I felt bad; he'd scared the shit outta me!

"Well, excuse me for not wanting you to get hurt! Now if we're done here, I'm leaving!"

"Aww, Yugi, don't be mad! Please!" Why was it that all I could do tonight was piss him off? "You already told your brother that you'd be here..." He sighed, looking frustrated.

"Bakura, I can't stay here! I can't! We can't..."

"Don't make me tie you up..." His eyes widened. Heh.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!"

"You wanna bet?" He blinked, swallowing hard. I could tell he was trying not to cry. "Yugi, you don't wanna do this. You don't wanna leave me. Please, Yugi..." Okay, so I was being a mean fucker, beggin' like that. But hey, it worked, didn't it? He leaned into me, his arms wrapped tightly around me as he buried his face into my chest.

"Shit, shit, I'm sorry, Bakura." Okay, here we go again with me trying to comfort him. It doesn't fucking work that way! I _make_ people cry! I don't make them _stop_ crying! "I love you... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Ok, now he was making _me_ tear up. Me, of all people.

"Yugi, it's okay. Don't worry about it! You're here with me. Don't fucking leave. Just stay here with me, okay?" He nodded, and I kissed him roughly. I swear to God, you'd think I'd been starving him for affection, the way he responded, pulling me closer and clinging to me like a little leech or somethin'... a cute leech, of course. "Don't ever leave me," I muttered. He shook his head.

"No... no. I won't. God, I'm so sorry..." Okay, that was getting old. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Stop fucking apologizing. Now." Shit, that look he was giving me! How could someone so... cute, and like, innocent-looking, manage to be so fucking sexy at the same time? It shouldn't be possible... but I'm _not_ complaining. I hugged him tightly to me, loving the way he moaned as I squeezed the air out of his lungs. "You're not leaving me. I won't let you," I whispered, holding tightly to his wrists with one hand as I unbuttoned his tight jeans.

"B-but t-the floor, we-we shouldn't-shouldn't mess it up," he tried to protest, but I shut him up by biting the side of his neck. "B-Bakura..." **Fuck** that was hot!

"I don't fucking care," I whispered as he struggled weakly.

"But w-what about- what about your d-dad?" I smirked at the way he was having trouble- although it could have had to do with the fact that he was no longer wearing his pants, thanks to me.

"My dad's got a girlfriend," I told him smugly. "Somehow, I don't think he's comin' home tonight..." He moaned as I freed him from his boxers before getting rid of my own clothes. He was still wearing his oversized Coheed and Cambria shirt, and he looked fucking amazing. It was all I could do to stop myself from just fucking his brains out- although apparently, that's what he wanted, because he started whining and arching his back so that he was touching me as much as possible.

"Bakura... Bak-ngh!" I love doing that to him, love how just one touch from me is enough to make him squirm in pleasure like that. "P-please..." Well, since he asked so nicely...

"You ready, love?" He nodded quickly, swallowing with anticipation (hah- see? I know big words). As I pushed him back into the carpet and pushed into him, he clutched at my arms, his fingernails leaving faint scratches all up and down my forearms. "Oh..." God, I loved this kid... He was breathing heavily, and I knew I was hurting him (at least a little), but I could tell how much he was enjoying it. "You alright?" I asked, making sure as I ran my teeth along his collarbone. He moaned once in response, giving me all the reassurance I needed to get me moving.

"B-B-Ba-kura!" He couldn't even talk as I thrust forcefully, but he continued to ramble nonsense, mostly my name. This just fueled me on even more; God, I love hearing him say my name like that.

"Shit, Y-Yugi," I gasped. "Fuck, I love you." Hey. It was the truth, alright? So it's a little sappy... anyway.

"No! I-I'm gonna- I-" He sounded like he was in pain, and his fingernails were digging into my skin even more, drawing blood. "B-Bakura!" He shouted my name as he came, and that alone would have been practically enough for me; he was so damn sexy. I came inside of him almost at the same time, and we lay there panting. "I-I..."

"What's wrong, love?" He blushed.

"I love you. So much. Thank you for being so... amazing." I smirked.

"Hey, I know I'm amazing in bed, but you can't forget how just naturally amazing I am at everything else," I teased, expecting him to laugh and hit me or something, but he nodded seriously.

"I know," he said. "Like I said, you're amazing." I wasn't sure what to say, so I just kissed him, pulling him even tighter against my body. "I love you."

"Hey. I love you too," I whispered, feeling my face blush as I admitted it. It was hard to say, but it was the absolute truth. I would do anything for him; I would take care of him in any way I could. If anyone hurt him, I'd fucking kill them; if he asked me to do something, I would do it, no matter what. I would do anything for my Yugi.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh. I dunno what to say about this. thanks for reading! review, please?

many thanks to soundofmadness223.

~alex~


	10. Chapter Nine

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Twilight Zone)

* * *

~Chapter Nine~

* * *

I don't know why I said that. It wasn't like I actually wanted to leave him, not by a long shot, and I really did love him. I don't really know, but it was almost like... just the idea of him sticking around with me, with everything so fucked up with Yami and my parents and him having to put up with all that shit also made me feel incredibly guilty. Yeah, yeah, it's stupid reasoning. I also sort of felt like maybe... I dunno. Like I couldn't handle having a boyfriend, or like it was just one more thing to worry about. I'd had my doubts, at times, about how much he actually liked _me_ as opposed to _sex_ with me, but at times like this, I knew that I was stupid to worry. He was treating me so nicely, but it also kind of made me uncomfortable, the way he was walking on eggshells to not upset me.

"You sure I didn't do anything wrong?" He asked, sounding just a little pathetic.

"I already told you, you're amazing," I reassured him for the hundredth time as we lay there on the living room floor.

"Y-yeah, but... I'm kinda an ass. I'll make it up to you, I swear... just stay with me." He was begging. This was so uncharacteristic, it was making me slightly nauseas.

"Bakura, relax," I sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, I'm kinda a wreck right now."

"But... I don't wanna hafta be without you..." He sounded so sad that I turned to look at him, searching his face for any hint that he was messing around at all. Nothing. His cheeks were tinged pink, and I could tell that saying such heartfelt things were hard on him, but he was dead serious as he looked into my eyes. I pulled him closer to me, sighing.

"I love you." I told him forcefully, kissing him softly. He pulled away after a moment, nuzzling into my neck as he held me tightly. Was he shaking? No, he couldn't be... "Bakura, are you _crying?_" He glared at me, but he couldn't hide the wetness in his eyes.

"_**NO**_," He hissed, but his defiance was rendered moot by the tear that escaped despite trying to suppress them. Dear god, what had I done?

"Bakura, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." I brushed his hair away from his face, and he leaned into my hand.

"Stop feelin' sorry for me," he mumbled angrily.

"I'm not. I'm feeling sorry for upsetting you," I clarified, and he rolled his eyes.

"Same fucking thing."

"Only a little." I wrinkled my forehead. "Whaddaya think Yami's going to say tomorrow?" He groaned.

"Shit, I don't even wanna know. He'll probably kill me..." I couldn't hold back a little giggle.

"Yeah, you're probably right..."

"Jeez! Don't sound so happy about it!" He laughed, punching my arm lightly. I pouted, but I must have looked a _lot_ more angry than I really was, though, because suddenly his face took on a horrified look. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything..."

"Bakura, what the fuck?!" He flinched- yes, Bakura _flinched-_ from _me._ "Bakura, what's the _matter_? What's going on?" He looked cornered.

"_Nothing!_ Nothing is wrong, I just- I don't know how to act. I don't want to freak you out, and I don't wanna piss you off. Shit, Yugi. I know I'm a shitty boyfriend, but you gotta give me something to go on here. I don't know, and I don't wanna fuck this up any more than I already have." He was getting so worked up now, and acting even more... emotionally unstable than I would have expected, even in this situation. Usually when this kind of thing came up, he just got angry and lit stuff on fire...

"Bakura, is everything okay with Marik?" The look on his face told me that I'd hit the nail on the head. "Bakura, what's wrong? Tell me! You can talk to me," I pleaded, but is expression just sort of closed up.

"N-nothing. Just, you know, the normal shit..."

"No, I don't know. Talk to me. It's obviously bothering you..." He swallowed nervously.

"But... it's not like it really matters... I mean, it doesn't affect you directly, so you shouldn't worry about it. I don't want you to get upset for no reason..." Shit, it sounded like something really bad had happened...

"Bakura, it affects you a lot, so it obviously affects me. It's okay to talk to me, Bakura. I wanna know. Okay? I mean... unless you don't wanna tell me, but... I really care, and you're upset..." and I was rambling like a moron again. He laughed a little bitterly.

"Yugi, it's not that big of a deal..." His voice cracked towards the end.

"Bullshit! This is the second time in ten minutes that you've been near tears. Bakura, what the hell _happened?!_" I was really starting to get freaked out; something was seriously wrong. He pulled me tighter against his body, holding my head to his chest and stroking my hair, almost as if to comfort himself.

"He... Shit, Yugi. He got really worried about causin' us trouble. You know, the other day? 'Cuz we were s'posed to go out, but then we had to help him instead, you know? Well... 'parrently, he was freaking out about causing trouble for everyone and about being like, a burden to all of us, and he-he-" His voice broke again, and I felt his chest shaking with sobs that he was unwilling to release. He buried his face in my hair, and I hugged him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay... it's okay..." I actually had no idea whether or not it was okay; I had no idea what was going on, but I needed to comfort him. He was in pain, and it hurt _me_ to watch _him _hurting so much.

"Y-Yugi, he-he tried to kill himself again, Yugi," He managed to choke out. Shiiiiiiiiiit.

"Bakura..." I didn't know what to say, but I held him tightly as his body heaved with silent sobs.

"He _promised me_ he wouldn't try any shit like that again. He promised me, Yugi, so what does he do? He goes up in the bathroom and slits his fucking wrists. I... his mom said that they wouldn't let anyone but family in to see him. I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do, Yugi. I don't know how to help him. I-I-I-"

"Shh, Bakura," I tried to sooth him as he approached hysteria again. "Bakura, it isn't your fault. You _know_ that. It sucks, but it's not your job to take care of him; it's not your responsibility to make sure he's okay. Hell, you're an amazing friend to him. You take such good care of him, but love, there's only so much you can do. You _know_ that." I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say; I mean, what _can_ you say to that? I had to say something, though, because he was just getting more and more upset by the moment.

"B-but you don't wanna be with me either, and obviously he fucking doesn't; he'd rather fucking _**die**_ than be with me, and I don't _**fucking**_ know what I'm supposed to do-" **Shit.** I had fucked up big time. Now I knew why he was reading so much into this, but I didn't know how to convince him that I loved him.

"That _isn't_ it, Bakura. That isn't it at all. We need you. Okay? I _know_ Marik needs you, and I sure as hell need you. I told you, I'm so sorry about what I said; I wasn't thinking. I didn't actually want you to leave. I want more than anything to stay with you, but I don't want you getting caught up in my family's shit. I don't want you to get hurt any more than is absolutely necessary. Marik... you know things don't always make sense logically to him. Don't you _dare _think that he doesn't love you, because I know that you're his best friend, and you're the most important person to him. I don't even spend that much time with him, but it's pretty fucking obvious how much he cares for you. As for you being a shitty boyfriend, what the fuck?! Of course you aren't a shitty boyfriend. You take better care of me than my own parents take care of me. You love me more than my own parents love me. You're amazing, and don't you fucking say any differently," I finished, out of breath. Damn, I was on a roll. He had stopped crying, at least, and we just lay there for a while, holding each other. "I mean all of that, too," I promised. "I love you so much, and I didn't mean to hurt you." He sighed heavily.

"Shit, Yugi. I feel fucking pathetic right now," he admitted, laughing humorlessly. "Look at me. I'm all fucking, like, crying and shit. What the fuck?"

"Bakura, of course you're crying. I'm being totally retarded, and your best friend almost died. You _aren't_ pathetic. In fact," I added, smirking at him, "I think you're rather adorable." I knew that would get to him. Sure enough, he pinned me to the floor, his arm across my chest crushing my lungs.

"What did you just call me?" he growled menacingly, a smile threatening to break through.

"I believe you heard me," I replied breathlessly. "You're adorable." I reached up to pat his hair. "Like a bunny!" He growled again, baring his teeth playfully.

"I'm _not_ a fucking bunny!" He sighed. "But seriously..." The air rushing into my lungs almost hurt as he rolled off of me. "This is just so... so fucked up." Yeah, it was. Me, comforting him? What was this, the Twilight Zone?

"Well... I mean, he's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yeah... luckily, the doors on the bathrooms don't lock anymore, so Malik was able to stop the bleeding before he lost too much blood... it was still pretty bad, though, I guess. I talked to him this morning. He was really freaked out..." He rubbed his temples. Come to think of it, Malik hadn't been at school the last couple of days...

"So what're they going to do with him?" He shrugged, looking weary.

"Who knows? It's all just the same old shit. They just try to fix the symptoms, never actually focus on the whole thing. But it isn't like the things he does are the cause of everything; it's just like..." he was having a hard time explaining. "It's like, he does shit because of something bigger, but they're just trying to fix the smaller things without even looking at the cause. It doesn't do any good to just treat the symptoms and not the cause. Shit. I suck at explanations. You know what I mean though?" I nodded.

"I think so..."

"They keep him drugged up all the time, but that obviously doesn't help much. Then when he goes off the fucking deep end, it's even worse 'cuz they've got all the meds fucking with him too. It just sucks." He looked thoroughly depressed. "He's a good guy, too. Why does he have to have all this shit happen to him? It doesn't make any fucking sense." He sounded so pathetic, it really got to me.

"Aww, Bakura, I know," I murmured as I hugged him gently. "It's total bullshit, but that's just kinda how things go. We can't do anything about it... it totally sucks. Trust me, I understand." And I did. It wasn't like I had the same things going on, but... I knew how much it sucked to have someone you loved going through so much trouble, and being totally powerless to help them. To have to watch, day by day as they suffered, to see their pain, to know how bad things were, and not be able to do a fucking thing... I knew that feeling all too well. He looked at me, and his eyes were so full of sorrow for poor Marik and love for me that I had to look away. "Let's go to bed," I suggested, yawning. "It's been a long day..."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading... it might be a while until I update again... I just found one of my rats, Fannie, dead... now Phoebe is all alone... I'm really sorry. I'm quite upset.

~alex~


	11. Chapter Ten

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

* * *

~Chapter Ten~

* * *

I woke up next to Yugi. That was enough to make it my "best day ever." I lay there for a while, just watching his eyes twitch slightly behind his lids. Unfortunately, that couldn't last forever. Ryou knocked on the door, and gave me about two seconds before barging in anyway.

"Ryou, what the hell?" Yugi whined as he was woken up by my voice and the rush of cold air that Ryou brought with him.

"You two need to get dressed. Now."

"Eh?" Yugi struggled to open his eyes as he squinted at my brother. "Wha's goin' on?"

"What's going on is your brother's coming over. I don't think he's too happy." Shit! This would... not be fun. Not at all. Yami was_**so **_overprotective of his brother, and he really _really_ didn't like me.

"Whaddas 'e want?" Yugi yawned hugely.

"Well, you _did_ kind of tell him that you two were... together when he called last night..." Oh, yeah. Yugi had accidentally sorta let it slip... "And he knew you were spending the night. So, somehow I don't think he wants to discuss the weather."

As it turns out, Ryou was right. Yami didn't look any happier to see me than I did to see him, and Yugi stood between us nervously.

"Um... guys? Bakura, be nice. Yami, please don't be mad..."

"Come and sit down, you two." Ryou took charge, like always, and for once, I was grateful. Yami, of course, took the couch, and since there was no way I was gonna sit next to him, I had to sit in the chair. Where I couldn't sit by Yugi. I'm pretty sure he did it on purpose. Yugi, oblivious of course, sat next to his brother, happy to see him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he gushed. Yami looked slightly uncomfortable, and I couldn't help feeling a little bad for the jerk.

"Yeah, thanks to Seto... if he hadn't gotten there on time..." He let it drop. We could all guess there that woulda led.

"Shit, man. You okay?" I asked Yami, who looked kinda surprised that I was being nice. What? I wasn't a complete dick, and his situation sucked.

"Yeah... thanks, Bakura." Yugi looked so damn happy that Yami and I were being civil.

"So... what's going on?" Yugi asked tentatively.

"Um... Well, you know, we're staying with Seto and Mokuba's parents... and, um, I was thinking you should get settled in... you know." He watched the floor the entire time he was talking. When had he gotten so... unsure of himself? I mean, he was never the most outgoing person, but he never used to be this quiet. I noticed a couple of other things as he was talking. Yeah, I'll admit I was watching him, but I was curious. Plus, it helped that he was almost as pretty as his brother. Nah, just kidding. He was no where near as gorgeous as Yugi, but I'll admit, he wasn't terrible-looking. The way he sat just screamed "bully-magnet." He was kinda hunched over, and his arms were almost... clutching at each other, like he was trying to protect himself from someone. He sorta flinched at any sudden movements, and he fidgeted constantly, picking at his already bleeding cuticles the entire time. What pissed me off most, though, wasn't anything he was doing; actually, it was what had been done to him. I wasn't looking _that _hard, and I could clearly see the hand-shaped bruise around his neck, as if someone had tried to choke him to death. When he moved even the slightest, he was so damn skinny that his sweatshirt would fall off of his shoulder where I could see more bruises and a bitemark. His wrists were bruised too, and there were fingernail marks, like someone had been squeezing his wrists. I'd always wondered how he could stand to wear long sleeves in the summer time; I don't know how I was so fucking retarded that I didn't figure that out. It isn't that hard to figure out, and with the way Yami's attitude has changed, it's pretty fucking obvious what's going on. He used to more confident, and we were always getting into arguments and fights in preschool and day care. Even though he wasn't like super outgoing, he was still sure of himself, and he didn't act like he was gonna get hit for just being there. Maybe I kinda knew (or at least suspected) that somethin' was going on like that, but didn't wanna think about it. Shit.

Yami kept glancing at his brother, and then at me, and I knew that he wanted to talk to me alone, but didn't wanna hafta say anything in front of Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi. I think Ryou might need some help in there." I gestured to the kitchen where Ryou was making pancakes. I swear to god, he's gonna make a great little housewife someday. Hell, he was even wearing an apron and everything. Yugi looked kind of confused for a moment, but I gave him a look, trying to get him to take the hint. Either he fell for it or he really did take the hint, cuz he raced outta the room.

"Okay, I'll get you guys when breakfast is ready..." When he had left, Yami sighed. He didn't look happy, and he still looked kinda jumpy, but he also had this fierce look, like he was daring me to mess with him.

"Alright. Um... I don't really know what to say, just..." He sounded so uncomfortable. "I'm not accusing you of anything, but you know, I mean i-if you're just dating Yugi to-to-" He was stuttering so badly.

"To have sex with him?" I supplied, and he nodded, his face turning a nice shade of red.

"Y-yeah... please, don't do that to him. I mean, just please don't hurt him." He looked heartbroken. "You don't have the greatest reputation... not that I'm really one to talk." He laughed harshly. And I tilted my head a little.

"Whaddaya mean?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Okay, so I was, but that's beside the point.

"Seriously?" He didn't have to sound like I was stupid... "_Seriously?_"

"What?!" I snapped.

"I... am a total slut, apparently." Well, that was blunt... "You can't tell me you haven't heard the rumors..."

"Oh, those bullshit rumors about that one teacher dude? Yeah, but that doesn't mean shit." He sat there for a second.

"Well... some of them... n-never mind."

"Okay, so I know a few of them were true... but so what? You liked him, he screwed you over. It isn't like you were plotting to get him fired or anything..." of course I'd heard the rumors. Who hadn't? There'd been this really cool teacher that everyone liked, and he and Yami got caught having an affair. People got pissed cuz they're fucking homophobes, and they blamed everything on Yami, which was total bullshit. They were saying all kinds of fucked up stuff, like how he'd "seduced" the teacher and crazy shit like that. He stared at me for a moment before blushing and looking at the ground.

"Still, I had no excuse..." I shook my head.

"Yeah, whatever. He fucking knew better. He probably told you all kinds of stupid shit, too, didn't he?"

"W-what?"

"That he loved you? I bet he told you that. Probably fed you some line about how if you actually loved him, you'd have sex with him? Sound familiar?" He nodded, his expression totally ashamed. Not that he should be ashamed. "Yeah, typical predator. They always say the same things..." Something in my voice must have given me away, cuz his head snapped up and he stared at me intensely.

"B-Bakura, what are you implying?" I shrugged. Now I was getting nervous.

"Just that those bastards are everywhere. And that it's not like it was your fault or anything like that..." God, he was staring at me with those crimson eyes, that were even redder than mine (what's up with that? I'm the albino, not him) and making me so nervous.

"What happened with you?" He almost whispered. Shit. I was hoping he wasn't gonna ask. I glared at him, but I felt like I kinda owed him _something_. "Who was it?"

"Lissen, I'll tell you, but you tell _anyone,_ and I mean anyone, Ryou and Yugi included..." I left the threat open. He nodded, and I sighed heavily. "Before my mom died, we used to go with her a lot to see her relatives. We'd stay with my grandparents, and my uncle lived with them..." The second I mentioned _him,_ I saw Yami's eyes cloud over with realization. Shit. No one knew about this...

"Go on..."

"Yeah, well, it's kinda obvious, ain't it? He told me I was his favorite nephew, and I couldn't tell people how much he loved me, cuz they'd get jealous. Hell, I didn't know any better. I thought I was special, cuz he loved me best. Load of bullshit that turned out to be." Yami's eyes darkened, and I noticed that he was hugging his arms to himself, his hands white-knuckled. "Hey, man. You okay?" He nodded tensely.

"More or less..." Yeah, I knew how that went.

"But Yami, lissen. You don't hafta worry about Yugi. I... would never hurt him. Never. I'll fucking kill anyone who even thinks about hurting him," I promised, getting more and more worked up with every word. His smile actually looked real this time, which made me feel a little calmer.

"I believe you. Thank you. And..." Here it came; the useless apologies about something that was long past and couldn't be fixed. "Sorry about prying. I didn't mean to be nosy." Huh?

"Oh-oh, it's okay. Uh, thanks..." That totally threw me. Course, I shoulda known that Yami wouldn't be one for empty, useless sympathy... he totally knew where I was coming from on this one.

"Just out of curiosity, how long have you two been, uh... together?" ooh... I wasn't sure how long exactly, but I knew one thing... that Yami wouldn't wanna hear.

"Uh... well... don't take this the wrong way, but uh... since that last time that your dad... um... the chemistry test..." His face turned white.

"O-oh..." Yeah, that was what had happened to him. Of all the things... he'd failed a chemistry test, and his dad had been really angry. And had just sort of taken it out on Yami.

"He actually just sort of showed up on my bed... I came back up from dinner, and there he was. Scared the shit outta me." I laughed softly. "And then he jumped me. Not that you wanted to know that..." He shook his head, smiling shakily.

"Nah, it's okay. I mean... it isn't like he isn't old enough to make his own decisions..." He still looked a little shaken up.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer," I told him lightheartedly. "He's scary when he wants to be..." Finally, he laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Sorry about that." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Shit, I don't mind. But hey, Yami?" He turned to me. "Just, uh... take care of yourself, man. Yugi... well, he knows everything." He cringed at my words, and I felt kinda bad for him. "Sorry, but... you know. He worries about you, so... you know." He nodded, looking a little sad.

"Thank you, Bakura. Thanks for taking care of him... and helping him when I can't..." This was getting too touchy-feely for me. And then Yugi came in and saved us from more awkward, heart-to-heart conversation.

"You guys! Pancakes!" Yami and I both laughed, and Yugi looked like he would pass out from relief. "Good! You two didn't kill each other..." Yami shrugged.

"Not yet. I think we can manage to get along..." He glanced at me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll try to control myself." Yami and I still weren't like best friends or anything, but we had come to a sort of understanding. He wasn't a bad guy, and I'd never hated him, but you know how it goes. It was unfortunate for both of us, but we had more in common than we had thought...

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading... I know Bakura's a little OOC in this chapter, but it was just kind of working that way.

I wasn't actually planning on having that little tidbit with Bakura's past... it just sort of happened. I dunno where it came from.

Review, please? Many thanks to soundofmadness223.

~alex~


	12. Chapter Eleven

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

* * *

~Chapter Eleven~

* * *

So I had no idea what my brother had said to Bakura and vice versa, but from what I could tell they had been very... civil. Or, at the very least, there hadn't been massive bloodshed. For once, they actually seemed like they were getting along...I was a little frightened.

"Yugi, we should really get going... Seto's mom wants to meet you." Awww. I wanted to stay here with Bakura for at least a little longer... plus I was a little nervous at the thought of meeting her. Yami must have noticed my disappointed look, because he smirked, almost evilly. "You know, I think you should bring Bakura with you. If you want to come, of course..." he clarified, turning to Bakura, who wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You want me to come?"

"Well, of course, but what about Seto's parents? How do they feel about that kinda thing? I mean, do they know about you two?" I was amazed to see Yami smile happily. It was so nice to see him smile, and I mean actually _smile_ after so long. He always would plaster on those fake smiles, thinking that I couldn't see through them, and I just had to play along with it. Whenever I would say anything to him about that sort of thing, he would get really upset, and insist that there was nothing going on. After awhile, I stopped trying to reason with him. It never helped, and it just upset the both of us.

"Trust me, Yugi. She won't mind. In fact, it would probably make her day if you brought him." What the fuck was he talking about?

"Yami, what does that even mean?" Ryou shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"You'll see when you meet her," he muttered. I'd forgotten how much time he spent at their house. Hmmm... I was kind of nervous now...

Yami left right after breakfast, and Bakura and I agreed to meet up with him in an hour at the Kaiba house.

"Shit, Kaiba-boy's loaded," Bakura whistled, impressed, as we pulled into the driveway of the mansion.

"Yeah. Remember?" He stared at me blankly. "His parents own Kaiba Corp..." He smacked his forehead.

"Shit! How could I forget that? Damn, you're livin' the good life..." He winked at me, and I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Well, of course I am! I'm dating you!" I laughed when he shoved me.

"Quit gettin' all schmultzy on me, kid." We sat there in the parked car in the driveway for a few minutes. "Well? You ready to go in, or are we gonna sit here all day?" I nodded (not that it was a yes-or-no question), climbing out of the car into the scorching heat. I didn't know why Bakura's house was always so cold, but it made dressing for the weather difficult. We walked to the doormat, rang the doorbell, and waited for about two-point-five seconds until an energetic, brown-haired woman threw the door open.

"Hi! Good morning!" Her blue eyes were friendly, and they were filled with compassion. I already liked her. "Come in, come in!" She ushered us into the house, where she hugged me hugely. "You must be Yugi, right?" I nodded, and she looked at Bakura, positively beaming. "Is this your boyfriend?!" Bakura looked taken aback, like he didn't know what to say. Hell, I didn't know what to say...

"Dammit, Mom! I told you, you can't ask people that first thing!" Seto walked in from the other room, my brother not far behind. I smiled when I saw how totally, blissfully happy Yami was. If I had ever had any doubts about Seto being good for Yami, they had been dispelled. Whenever Seto was around, Yami couldn't get enough of him, and he was almost always around, these days. Even when they were apart, though, Yami was just so much happier in general. Of course, that probably had something to do with the fact that we were no longer living with our shitty parents, but I know a good part of it was Seto.

"Well, sorry. So, _are_ you two together?" She didn't look at all sorry, and Bakura grinned. I could tell that he liked her also. I wasn't prepared for him to scoop me into a rough hug, kissing me passionately on the lips. He didn't let me go for a few seconds, but I finally pushed him away. I could tell that I was bright red. I mean, what was he thinking, doing that in front of someone we just met? Let alone someone I was going to be _living _with? As I turned to face her and apologize, though, I saw that I needn't have worried at all. She looked absolutely ecstatic, and her smile rivaled that of any I'd ever seen.

"Yep," Bakura stated unnecessarily. "We are." She laughed.

"Good! You two are so cute! Don't you think so, Seto? Yami?" Yami blushed and hid his face in Seto's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever, Mom. We're going out, okay?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, sighing hugely.

"Fine, fine. Leave me again."

"What are you even talking about? You're going in to the office in, like, two hours anyway!" Seto pointed out, sounding like he probably had to remind her of that kind of thing all the time.

"Totally not even the point here," she argued, raising one eyebrow and gesturing with her hands. She seemed to move around a lot when she talked.

"Oh? Then what is the point?"

"The point is that you should stay and keep me company until I leave... and Yami, too." Seto glared at her. "Okay, fine. You've been around enough, I guess. See you later."

"Bye, Mom." He sounded majorly irritated. She hugged him tightly, and beside me, Bakura snickered as she planted a huge, wet-sounding kiss on his cheek. "Ugh! That's disgusting, Mom! How old are you?!" She turned to Yami and winked at him as she gave him a much tamer, more gentle hug.

"That's what you get for being uptight all the time," she reprimanded her son. "Have fun. I'll see you guys after work or whatever."

"Or whatever?" Seto looked incredulous.

"Well, I dunno when you guys are going to be back. What if I get back before you? Then it would be 'or whatever.'" Her son put a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Okay, you know what? This conversation is completely and utterly pointless. See you later."

"Bye, Yugi. Bye, Bakura," Yami called to us, and we waved to him as they left.

"Sorry about that." She turned to us.

"Not at all," I managed to say. So I was still a little nervous... She laughed kindly.

"He's just way too easy to mess with. You know what I mean? Sure you do, you're a little brother." Hm... she did have a point. I mean, Yami and I got along wonderfully for the most part, but, as she said, I'm a little brother. We have to annoy older siblings; it's in the job description. "Well, can I get you guys anything to eat, drink?" I shook my head, as I was still stuffed from breakfast, but Bakura's face lit up and she laughed. "What do you want?" He blinked as if unsure how to answer.

"God, Bakura. Do you ever stop eating?" I joked, and he caught me in a headlock. Seto's mother was blushing and smiling not-so-discreetly.

"Anything you want to feed me is fine, ma'am," Bakura responded politely, giving her a sly wink. She winked back.

"Well, then. I'll see what I can find. What's your name?" Oops, I'd forgotten introductions...

"Oh! This is Bakura." I took a breath. I was going to take a chance with this woman... I figured she would appreciate my humor. "As you can see, he is incredibly sexy and good-looking. Unfortunately, there isn't much in the brains department. Please be kind to him..." Bakura was shooting killer looks at me, to which I responded by sticking out my tongue at him, but Seto's mom was chuckling.

"You know? I think I like you two." Bakura nodded.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. It's pretty hard to resist me..." She pretended to swoon. Even after she had served tea in the living room and we were sitting around the table, our friendly banter continued. She seemed to absolutely love us, and Bakura seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. That was good; other than Marik and me, he didn't have too many friends, so he didn't get too much diverse human contact.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't know you were here..." Mokuba had come in from the other room.

"Hey, Mokuba. What's up?" He shrugged.

"Nothing much... same as ever. You know. It's too hot to go outside, so I've been playing Torchlight almost nonstop," he told us enthusiastically. I smiled. It was a pretty good game, although I don't think I would choose to play it for hours on end.

"I'm guessing you're doing well?" He shrugged.

"Eh. I'm level 23... I had to finish some homework, or else I would have been doing even better." Wow.

"Uh, yeah. Mokuba, you know I'm only level 19? And I've had it for like two months. You've had it for three _days_." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but still..." I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I'm going to go to- I'm going out." He stumbled on the sentence, glancing discreetly at Bakura.

"Oh, you going to see Ryou?" Bakura raised his eyebrows while Mokuba blushed bright red.

"MOM!" He shouted."Shut up!"

"What?" She looked totally confused, and it occurred to me that she didn't know of Ryou's relation to Bakura.

"Oh? What's up with you and my brother?" I kicked Bakura, trying to shut him up. Mokuba was clearly not comfortable with the subject.

"He's your brother? Moku, why didn't you tell me they were brothers?"

"Goddammit, Mom. Just shut up, would you?" Mokuba was blushing and clenching his fists as he stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Bakura cut in again, either not picking up on my kicks or deliberately ignoring them.

"Well they're dating. You didn't know that?" The woman seemed truly surprised, but I had a sneaking suspicion that she knew exactly what she was doing. Mokuba had covered his hands with his face, but Bakura just laughed.

"Hah! I knew he was gay! He never said it, though. That'll teach him to try to fool me." He seemed very pleased by this new revelation. Poor Mokuba looked like he just wanted to disappear from the face of the earth.

"Don't tell Seto. Please," he begged. His mother just shrugged. "I'm serious! He'll get all protective and stupid, like he always does! That sucks, and you know it!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," she sighed. Bakura shrugged.

"Fine by me. I don't ever talk to him." Mokuba turned to me.

"Yugi, please don't say anything to your brother. Not that I have anything against him, I think he's awesome, but I really don't want Seto finding out yet..." I put up my hand to calm him down.

"Jeez, Mokuba. Relax. I'm not going to say anything to him. Don't worry about it." His face broke into a wide grin.

"Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate it... And Mom, you'd better not say _anything._ See you later." He turned to leave, and his mom put a finger to her lips as she grabbed an orange from the bowl on the table. With impressive skill and accuracy, she lobbed it at Mokuba, hitting her son square in the back. "Mom, what the hell is your problem?!" he screeched. She put on an innocent face, pointing to Bakura accusingly. "Don't even try that!" he shouted. She reached for another piece of fruit, and he ran out of the house. She took a bite out of the apple she had grabbed, winking at us.

"Yeah, I'm immature. It's more fun that way." I couldn't help but agree with her, even if she was a little intimidating. "But seriously, though. I'm glad to have you guys staying with us, and that we could help. You're welcome to stay as long as you need. I tried to tell Yami that, but he kept apologizing for intruding, and all that stupid stuff." I sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Just ignore him when he says that." She smiled kindly at me.

"I know. He's had a rough time, hasn't he?" I nodded again. "But you guys are more than welcome here. Hey, you can come over any time you like also," she told Bakura, elbowing him in the ribs and winking at me.

"You know? I'll probably take you up on that offer quite a bit. You'll regret saying it, I'll bet." Yeah, right. No one could get sick of Bakura. Well, I suppose they could, but not me.

"Hey, you guys are fun. Besides, I have to live vicariously through someone, and my own boys are too cranky for that." Her laugh was full of pure-hearted joy, and it made me smile to hear it. See? This is what a home is supposed to sound like, to feel like. It's not supposed to have yelling and screaming, or people breaking glass. It's not supposed to feel like you're in danger with every breath you take, that anything you do could set someone off. This was home.

* * *

A/N: Hi. This part wasn't mentioned in the other story, mainly because I didn't think of it until later. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think...

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*

~alex~


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: ooookay, this chapter is... totally pointless, and is filled with smut. very much lemon. just so you know...**

* * *

~Chapter Twelve~

* * *

"Hey! Give me the key!" Yugi elbowed me in the ribs until I handed it over. Somehow, we'd ended up on the doorstep of the Kaiba house. Yeah, we had kinda gotten kicked outta my house by Ryou and Mokuba... We walked in on them in the middle of a pretty steamy make-out session, which wouldn't have been such a big deal if I had been able to keep my damn mouth shut. I _may_ have said something about how I'd always known he was a flamer, and how it was nice that he was finally going to score. And he _might_ have thrown a book at my head... Yeah. It didn't go so well. And Yugi was annoyed with me, because it was "all my fault." So that's how we ended up at Kaiba-boy's mansion.

"So..." I decided to try my luck once he got the door open and we had stepped into the much more comfortable air-conditioning. It was fucking hot out again, _and_ it was sunny. I hate the sun. Well, not so much the sun itself, but the way I can't be in it for more than, like, two minutes before my skin burns.

"What?" he snapped. Ouch. Maybe I should play things cool for now...

"So I'm sorry I got us kicked out of the house..." He looked a little happier, and I took the chance to put my arm around his shoulders.

"Eh, it's okay. It isn't that big of a deal... I think the adults are gone for the weekend," he mentioned off-handedly. "No, not what I meant!" he protested when I raised an eyebrow at him. Yeah, yeah, whatever. It was _totally_ what he'd meant.

"Well then... why don't you show me where your room is?" I winked at him, and he blushed as he tried to push me away from him. I just held on tighter, knuckling his head until he sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. Follow me." He took my hand as he led me down a flight of stairs with thick, dark carpeting and through a door.

"Shit, Yugi! This is, like, three times bigger than my room!" It was huge! The carpet in this room was even thicker than the carpet on the stairs, and it felt soft and cushiony under my bare feet. The walls were not too exciting, some beige shit or whatever, but the best part of the room was, of course, the massive bed in the middle of the floor. That thing was huge! And the blankets looked really nice, and... oh, man, I liked that bed. I grabbed Yugi around the waist, surprising him so that he made one of his little squeaky noises, and picked him up, practically throwing him on the bed.

"Bakura, we shouldn't do anything here! I mean, it isn't my house or anything!" He was red-faced and protesting even as he allowed me to remove his shirt.

"C'mon, Yuge. You bring me down into this... this lair, totally private from everyone else, with this fucking awesome bed, and you expect me to leave you alone? Nope. Not happening." He pushed weakly at my hands, but his heart wasn't in it, and he moaned softly as I ran my hands over his chest. "Fuck, Yugi," I muttered as his hands grasped weakly at my chest. There was never really any question of what we were going to do; he had just tried to argue to make himself feel better about doin' it here. But really, the chance was too good to pass up. Not only was Yugi totally sexy, and the bed totally awesome, but this house belonged to the owners of Kaiba Corp. _Kaiba fucking Corporation! _The opportunity doesn't present itself very often. Seriously, how many people can say that they've screwed in the Kaiba mansion? Not many, I would assume.

"Bakura..." He moaned my name, and I abandoned kissing his chest and took off my own shirt. He had started to unbutton his pants, but I took both of his hands in mine, unbuttoning them the rest of the way myself. He had grabbed two handfuls of my hair and was clinging to me, keeping me from moving away from him. Not that I'd want to... I finally got his pants off, but was having quite a bit of trouble with my own. The damn belt kept getting in the way. Yugi helped me get it off, and then my pants. Yugi's face was bright red by now, and he was panting heavily beneath me.

"Jeez. You gonna be okay?" I teased. "We haven't even done anything, and you sound like you just ran a mile." He glared at me, but couldn't hold it too long before he pulled me down to kiss me forcefully. Yeah, it had been a while since we'd done anything even remotely sexual; I hadn't realized how much sexual tension had accumulated. Apparently, a lot, because Yugi was goin' at it like it was goin' outta style. He'd managed to slip his boxers off, and had gotten mine halfway off before I even realized what he was doing. I pushed him back down on the mattress, pinning his hands down so that I could just look at him. God, he was beautiful... and he was all mine. I leaned down, still holding him in place, and bit at his collarbone and throat, which made him moan almost painfully. "Mmm? What's the matter, Yugi?" I asked as innocently as I could. He muttered something under his breath. "What was that? I can't hear you... what's wrong?" Yeah, I was messing with him. He could handle it, and it made things more interesting. His eyes were clenched shut as he stammered.

"B-Bakura, please..." Hmm.... no, I wasn't done messing with him.

"What do you mean, Yugi? Please what?" He opened one violet eye, glaring at me, as intimidating as someone can be when they're naked and panting, and pinned to a mattress. "You gotta tell me, Yugi," I teased. He turned his head to the side, the blush from his cheeks spreading down into his neck and across his chest. God, he was... perfect.

"No, don't wanna say it..." Aww, he was embarrassed...

"Don't wanna say what?" I knew I was being mean. Oh well. I'm a bit of a sadist, what can I say?

"You know damn well what!" Okay, he was getting pissed.

"Yeah, well, I wanna hear you say it," I growled, biting down on the side of his neck, making him let out a soft cry as he squirmed beneath me.

"F-fine! Just s-s-stop biting me!"

"Hey, you wanna actually do this, or not?" I reached down and began preparing him. If he wasted any more time stalling...

"J-j-just-just..." The rest of the sentence was so quiet I couldn't hear a word of it.

"Yugi, I can't fucking hear you!" I snapped.

"Fine! Just fuck me already, dammit!" Haha! He'd snapped, finally. Well, he'd said what I had wanted him to, so I might as well obey... not to mention the fact that I'd been fighting the urge to take him for the last ten minutes.

"Thought you'd never ask," I muttered as I pushed roughly in. He let out a long whine, and I let him get adjusted to the feeling for a moment.

"I didn't ask," he finally gasped. "I demanded." He smirked up at me, and I'm sure my expression matched as I complied. "Oooh!" He moaned loudly as I thrust forcefully into him, over and over again. I could hear his head smacking the headboard of the bed, but when I tried to cushion it with a pillow, he just yelled at me, asking me what I was doing and why I had stopped, dammit. Fine, see if I ever tried to help him again... His hands were all over my neck, chest, shoulders, and back, so I pinned them to the bed again. I liked the feeling of being in control, and judging by the way he reacted whenever I did it, he didn't mind letting me take control. I held his wrists tightly, but not enough to be painful as my thrusts became harder and faster.

"Yugi," I moaned, knowing he was close. He was crying out softly, rhythmically, and it wouldn't be hard for anyone overhearing to guess what we were doing. "Yugi, I love you so much," I murmured to him, feeling his muscles clench around me as he came. I thrust once, twice more. "You're mine," I whispered on the last thrust, my breath hissing out from between my teeth as I came. I collapsed on top of Yugi, and he let out a weak (and muffled) cry of protest.

"Geddoffame!" I laughed as I kissed him softly.

"Fine, fine." I rolled off of him, allowing him to take an over exaggerated breath. "Hey, Yugi..."

"Hm?" He turned to me.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning closer to him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, too."

"Um... Maybe we should get cleaned up..." I suggested half-heartedly, not really wanting to get up from where I was. It was so damn comfortable, laying there with Yugi... but it was also kinda disgusting. You know how that goes...

"Yeah, you're probably right..." He didn't sound too happy about it either.

"Hey, this is a fancy house. What are the bathrooms like?" His face lit up, and the look on his face told me that I would probably like whatever he had to show me.

"The bathrooms are amazing. Look at this," he instructed, crawling out of bed. "Shit!" He winced as he moved. I hadn't thought I'd been that rough...

"You okay?" He gave me the look that meant that I just said something really stupid. "Hey, just asking."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. Now come with me..." He led me by the hand to the bathroom across the hall, carrying our clothes with us.

"Jesus." I couldn't believe my eyes. Not only was there a large jacuzzi bathtub, there was a massive shower set back in the wall, so that you had to go in a little niche and around the corner to actually get into the shower. When I walked in the shower, I saw that it was even bigger than I'd thought at first. There were three shower heads, for cryin' out loud. Who the fuck needs three shower heads? There was also a ledge along the same wall, so that you could sit down on the bench while you took your shower. "That's it. I'm coming over here more often..." Yugi laughed as he turned on the water, adjusting the temperature. Out of curiosity, I turned on the other two shower heads, tilting them so that they were both spraying me. Okay, this was kinda nice... not necessary, but if you've got a few billion bucks to throw around, then why the hell not, right? I lathered up my hair, laughing at how much shampoo Yugi had to use for his hair- apparently, when you have that much hair, you need a lot of shampoo. And conditioner, although I never understood that shit. I jumped a little as I felt an arm snake around my waist, and I almost lost my balance as Yugi struggled to keep me on my feet. We fell so that he was sitting on the bench, me on his lap. "Hey... this could be... fun." I wasn't sure exactly where this would go. Yugi's face was flushed once again, although that might have been from the hot water.

"D-doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of a shower?" he stammered as I picked him up roughly.

"No. Because we're still being washed, so we're getting clean." I turned the shower heads (all three!) so that they were spraying on us before attacking his neck, using my tongue and teeth to make him moan.

"G-goddammit! We-we just-" I interrupted him with a kiss.

"I know what we just did, but it's not like there's a law that you can only do it once a day," I countered. "Besides, you know you want it." He glared.

"How the fuck would you know?" Maybe the steam was messing with his brain.

"Because you're totally hard again..." He blushed bright red, and I smirked at his embarrassment. "Now quit struggling." He sighed and rolled his eyes, like he wasn't interested, but the second I started touching him more and more, he whined, needy, and arched his back away from the shower wall. I pushed him back so that his back was flat against the cold tiles. He was still fairly loose from before, so I didn't bother preparing him before I pushed in.

"Oh, shit, Bakura," he moaned, wrapping his legs around my hips, holding me there. I caught his lips in a deep kiss before moving tentatively. I'd never actually done it against a wall before... not that I hadn't wanted to try it. His wet back made a sort of slapping sound as I smacked him repeatedly against the shower wall, and the contrast of the warm water on my back and the cold from the tiles gave me goosebumps. That sensation mixed with the tropical flower scent from the expensive shampoo just made me go faster, harder, and it wasn't long before we'd finished and sunk to the shower floor, panting for breath as we let the water clean us. "Ouch." Yugi had tried to sit up, but quickly gave up.

"Sorry..." I probably shouldn't have been so rough. His back would probably be bruised tomorrow. I mean, I _was_ slamming him into marble tile over and over again... He waved away my apology.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." He put his hand over his eyes. "Wow. Just... wow." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, that was kinda my thought..." He turned his face towards me, blinking rapidly as he tried to keep his eyes open against the water droplets that kept hitting his face. He smiled so warmly and so happily that I just laughed.

"What?"

"Nothin'. You're just a cute kid, you know that?" For whatever reason, whenever I was around him, I said all kinds of cutesy-schmootsy things that I wouldn't be caught dead saying in front of anyone else.

"Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself." I smiled. "Now will you help me? I think you might have liquified my muscles..." Aww. I helped him sit up, careful not to hurt him, and helped him rinse the conditioner out of his hair and the... uh, the soap off of his body. After I turned off the shower, I found a fuzzy white towel and wrapped him in it. I found a really nice bathrobe for myself, and wore that until I was dry enough for clothes. After we were both dressed, he hugged me tightly around the waist. "So, you wanna watch a movie?" I shrugged. Why not? We went upstairs, and as we were passing Seto's room, we caught a glimpse of Yami and Seto practically eating each other's faces off. Not something I really wanted to see, and Yugi stuck his tongue out in disgust as we hurried away.

"Well. That was interesting..." I said as he put on a DVD.

"Don't wanna talk about it." I nodded as he crawled into my lap, pulling a blanket over us. I must have been really tired, because I didn't even make it ten minutes into _V for Vendetta_, one of my favorite movies, before I had fallen asleep, my arms wrapped around Yugi's warm body. Needless to say, I slept well.

* * *

A/N: Um... Thanks for reading. I'm quite ashamed... I don't think I can show my face in public after this chapter. the agony... I can't actually read this chapter without blushing and feeling like a terrible person. oh well. tell me what you think, but please, be kind...

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*

~alex~


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I like this first part quite a bit. It makes me smile.

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

* * *

~Chapter Thirteen~

* * *

"Yugi, wake up!" Huh? What was going on? "Yugi!"

"Wha's goin' on?" I heard Bakura mumble next to me.

"It's almost noon," Yami snapped. "Why are you two even here?" Bakura put his arm around me, glaring at my brother.

"Hey! Don't talk to Yugi like that!"

"He's _my_ brother! I'll talk to him however I want to!" Yami sounded pissed, but I could tell that he was at least a little impressed with how protective Bakura was being.

"No fighting in my house." Oh, I hadn't even noticed Seto standing there. I yawned. "But seriously, why are you two here? I thought you were at your house..." Bakura shrugged.

"You're gonna have to ask your brother. All I know is things were getting kinda... interesting... with him and Ryou when we left. Didn't really wanna know. So Yugi said it would probably be okay if we crashed here." Seto looked like he might pass out... I guess he was pretty shocked. "Don't worry. We didn't do anything bad to your couch." Yami made a weird, choking noise before his face turned bright red, and I could feel mine heating up as well. But, of course, Bakura wasn't done embarrassing us... that would be far too easy. "What's wrong, you jealous that your little brother gets more action than you? Don't worry, I'll explain it when you're older." Shut up, Bakura! Just shut up already!

"Thank you, Bakura, for your generous offer, but I do believe that Yami understands _perfectly_ what you mean," Seto said as he put his arms around my brother's neck. Ugh. I really didn't want to be thinking about that this early in the morning... not at all. Ugh. Bakura, being Bakura, found this _extremely_ amusing.

"Oh, man," he said, laughing. "I like you." Hey! I whined a little, and he spun around quickly to kiss me. That was better. I heard my brother moan.

"Ugh. That was something I could have lived a full and happy life without seeing..."

"Agreed," Seto answered. "Let's get out of here. Hey, please don't mess up my house, you guys..." I tried to answer, but Bakura wouldn't let me breathe, let alone speak. He only let me go when we heard the door slam shut.

"There. We got rid of them. Now we can relax."

"You were just trying to get rid of them?" I teased, pouting a little.

"Well, that was part of it..." He pushed me back onto the couch, kissing me forcefully.

"Hey!" I protested, pushing him away and laughing. "I'm not even all the way awake!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I could fix that..." I rolled my eyes. "You wanna take a shower?" Yeah, a shower would probably help to wake me up...

Three hours later, after we had showered (and done some other things, too, if you get my drift. It doesn't usually take me three hours to shower...) and eaten breakfast, we were hanging out around the house when Bakura's cell phone rang. It was Marik, wanting to hang out. Bakura tried to say no, he was hanging out with me today, but I invited Marik over to the house. Bakura hadn't seen him in a while, and I knew what good friends they were. Besides, I liked Marik. He was a cool guy, even if he did talk to bicycles.

"Hey, Yugi."

"Hey, Malik!" I hadn't seen Malik, Marik's brother, in a while. He kind of had some problems too, but not as severe as Marik's were. He got really bad anxiety attacks, so he hadn't been to school in a while. He was a good friend of mine, though, and I'd missed him. "How're you?" He shrugged, smiling at me shyly.

"I'm okay. You?"

"Good, good." I nodded.

"So... I heard about you and Bakura," he told me, grinning at me as he elbowed me in the ribs. I groaned.

"Just what have you heard?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I've heard quite a bit. From Bakura himself." That was what I'd been afraid of. I moaned and covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"Ugh. I can never look you in the face again," I moaned.

"Sure you can," he told me cheerfully, patting my shoulder. "I'm sure he hasn't told me everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"That I know Bakura." Oh? "He's an interesting one... but my brother and I can tell that he really cares about you... none of his other relationships have been like this."

"You mean that in a good way, right?" He nodded.

"Of course! I think you two are a great couple. I'm just saying that this is the happiest we've seen him in a long time. I mean, he's been coming to our house and stuff for... years and years. We see a lot of him, and we know how he is. Trust me, he absolutely adores you." I smiled.

"That's nice to hear... I like him a lot also," I told Malik. "Quite a bit..."

"That's good. He's a nice guy, but people never really seem to get that. He takes good care of my brother. And me, to an extent, I guess." We heard a crash from the next room as the two older boys wrestled over something.

"Hey!" I shouted, fearing that they would break something. "Careful! We're in the Kaiba mansion, remember? This isn't our stuff to break!"

"Yeah, yeah. They can afford new stuff," Bakura argued.

"Not the point! I don't want to piss off Seto-"

"Hah! He's always pissed off. When your brother's not around, at any rate..."

"Are Seto and your brother... um..." Malik fidgeted a little. "Like, together?" I nodded, and he narrowed his eyes. "What kind of person is this 'Seto Kaiba?'" I laughed, but I appreciated his concern.

"He's... well, he's kind of an ass, to stupid people at least. He's very nice to Yami and me, and as you can see, he's generous... I mean, he invited us to stay at his house!"

"And his parents were okay with that? I think my mom would be a little ticked if I invited people to live with us..."

"His parents are... everything that mine aren't," I told him truthfully. "They are the nicest people I've met in a long time, and they really just want to help. Plus, his mom thinks that Yami and I are adorable... especially with our boyfriends." Malik's eyes widened.

"What? So they know and everything, and they're okay with it?" I nodded.

"Yep. And, in his mom's case, thrilled." He laughed at that, as I shook my head. We heard another crash, followed by a muttered "oh shit" from the next room.

"I think we better keep an eye on them," Malik suggested, wincing at the sounds of destruction.

"Most definitely... what the fuck are you two doing?" I asked incredulously as we walked into the kitchen. We should have known better than to leave them alone in a room with food. Well, Bakura mostly. Marik's medication lessened his appetite, but Bakura never stopped eating. Or throwing stuff, apparently. There was food everywhere. _Everywhere._

"Marik!" Malik scolded. His brother stuck out his abnormally-long tongue at our glares. Seriously, he could lick his nose and everything! But anyway, Bakura was standing there, the picture of innocence. I swore that it must have been a family trait or something, to be able to look so totally innocent when they were most definitely _not._ He blinked at me sadly.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not gonna work. Ryou's tried that look on me too many times. I'll forgive you when you clean up the kitchen, though..." He groaned loudly.

"Fucking hell," he mumbled. "They're rich as fuck. Why don't they have a housekeeper or something like that?"

"Because, unlike you, Seto and Mokuba aren't total slobs." I paused. "So, Bakura. Tell me, just how rich is fuck?" He blinked, confused. "You said they were 'rich as fuck,' but I don't know how rich fuck is." He narrowed his eyes at me, and I put up my hands. "Hey, I'm just saying. You two had better get this kitchen back to how it was before anyone gets home," I warned them, eliciting a laugh from Marik.

"Damn, Bakura," he teased, punching him in the shoulder. "Like an old married couple already." Hey! He turned to me, looking me directly in the eyes, and said seriously, "Yugi, someday, you'll make a wonderful wife."

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Malik asked his brother, laughing at the expression on my face and the fact that I was now bright red. Marik shrugged.

"You know. He's keeping Bakura in line and out of trouble, and I'm guessing he's a lot more tidy than Bakura, although that's not hard. And you have to admit, you know that he's bottom." Haha, funny. Wait, did he just say-

"Marik!" Bakura shouted, tackling him, both of them hitting the counter. Oh, God. I put my hands on my cheeks, and I could feel the heat radiating from them. Malik smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that." I nodded. He paused before shooting a sly glance at me. "So," he began. "_Are_ you bottom?" I glared at him, but he just continued to smirk back at me. Jeez, speaking of people who look innocent but are actually pure evil...

"What do you _think?_" I shot back, making him laugh even more.

"Hey. Don't get all touchy about it. Nothing wrong with being bottom." Oh, man. If looks could kill, I would have killed him a million times over. "Just making sure." Well, it was good to know that the Ishtar brothers were concerned with my sex life. And that they actually discussed it. "So..."

"No! No more questions!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"Fine, fine," he sighed heavily. "I guess I'll let you off the hook... for now."

"Jesus. Since when do you care?" It sounded a little harsher than I'd intended, but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Well, you know me. I don't get out much, and I've never dated at all. I have to live vicariously through someone, and you seem to be a good candidate." He said this all very matter-of-factly. He wasn't trying to evoke any feelings of pity for him, and for once he wasn't teasing me; he was just stating a fact. Of course, what do you say to that kind of thing? How are you supposed to respond? Very uncomfortable. He saved me from stuttering out a response by turning to the still-wrestling duo. "Hey, you morons! Knock it off!"

"And clean up!" I added, just for good measure. Amazingly enough, they actually listened to us and cleaned up. Not without excessive amounts of whining and complaining, but they got the kitchen clean.

"I'm hungry..." Bakura moaned, rubbing his growling stomach.

"What the hell?! Didn't you eat any of the food? Or did you just throw it around?" I could hear his stomach from all the way across the room.

"Yeah, we ate food, but that was breakfast."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"My point exactly." I sighed and Malik shook his head in disappointment.

"Well," Marik cut in slyly. "We _could_ all four go get something to eat..." He sounded a little off, and Malik turned to him.

"If you want to do something, just say it. You don't have to be so indirect about it! It's not like we're going to yell at you," he scolded, earning a death glare.

"Yeah? Look who's talking, Mr. I-can't-order-in-restaurants," he shot back. This was getting kind of out of hand.

"At least I don't talk to bicycles." Okay, Malik. Way out of hand. Marik narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, and I prepared to sacrifice myself, just in case I had to jump between the two of them.

"Malik, that was kind of a low blow. Maybe bicycles have a lot to say. Not the point. The point is, we're going out right now, and we're getting food." It was in situations like this, when things were getting chaotic, that Bakura always surprised me. "And I'll order for you," he added after seeing the panicked look on Malik's face. "Sound good?" All three of us nodded, Bakura grinning widely. "Good. Let's go."

We piled into his car. I let Marik sit in the front, because he was still glaring daggers at Malik. Not that I blamed him, but I didn't want either of them getting hurt on the way. They were certainly an interesting pair. Obviously, they each had their fair share of... of problems (I was trying to think of a nicer way of saying it, but whatever), but they each know what makes the other one tick, what sets them off. Which could be good, because I'd seen Malik calm Marik down when he was freaking out, and vice versa, when Malik was having a panic attack. On the other hand, it turned normal sibling bickering into a psychological tangle of tempers. Basically, they just tried to set each other off. It could get nasty. Once, Marik locked himself in his room for two days because of something Malik had said. I remember being very impressed with Bakura's heroic efforts as he brought his friend food, climbing up to the second story and breaking into Marik's room. It was pretty impressive. I'd been hanging out with Malik that day, and just "happened" to see Bakura. Okay, so I heard that he was there and went on an all-out Bakura search. But that's _totally_ not even the point here, right? So anyways, we went out to eat, and true to his word, Bakura ordered for a blushing, cringing Malik, while Marik smirked in the background. Once we were done dealing with people, the atmosphere relaxed. Or rather, Malik quit biting his lip and picking at his skin. Summer was a bad time for him, because the mosquitos come out. Normally, a mosquito bite is just really annoying, but with Malik, whenever he gets a sore, he picks at it continuously, and it can't heal. He had all kinds of scars from it, and they stand out against his dark skin. Then, he gets self-conscious about _that_, and fidgets/picks even more from anxiety. When we dropped them off at their house, Bakura waited until they were inside before whipping out his cell phone, quickly dialing. To my surprise, I heard the phone ringing from the open window of the Ishtar house. Why was he calling Marik? Made no sense to me.

"Hey. Just letting you know, they've been pushing each other's buttons." He paused, then smiled. "Yup. You're welcome. Talk to you later." He shut his phone. "Their mom," he explained to me.

"Ah. And how does Marik feel about you having his mother on speed dial?" He laughed loudly, ruffling my already-ruffled hair.

"Marik is the one that put it in there." He paused, before coughing violently, although the cough sounded more like "that's what she said." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, then..."

"But seriously, though. He said that it would be good for me to be able to get ahold of her in an emergency. Which happens quite often." I nodded and he smiled, kind of sadly.

"Well," I said, trying to change the subject. "Now maybe we can finish that movie we only watched part of." He laughed again.

"Come now, Yugi. Let's not kid ourselves. You and I both know that we're not going to be watching the movie." He laughed and dodged my half-hearted punch, and I could feel my face heating up.

"_You,_" I said accusingly as he started back to the house,"are impossible. But you know, that's probably why I love you."

* * *

A/N: Marik in this chapter is pretty much me, except that I'm not quite as bad as he is. I kind of based the two of them off of these people I know; the brother is bipolar and his meds are all fucked up, and his sister missed almost an entire year of school because she kept having anxiety attacks.

Ugh, so the last oh, third of this chapter is probably kind of messed up. I was having some insomnia issues (don't take more welbutrin than you're supposed to!), and I got up at one thirty, wrote this, went back to bed, couldn't sleep, got up, went downstairs and camped out on the couch, where I finally fell asleep at like, three... for about two hours, before my dog came and licked me and sneezed in my face. BUT- I got up and took a shower, which is a good thing, and I got to school super-early, and got a good parking spot for once in my life. Also, I feel like throwing up. Not that you wanted to know that or anything... oh! Speaking of throwing up (a sentence starting off like that can never turn out well), I have this shirt that has Yami and Seto on it (I had to try three different websites before anyone would print it b/c of copyright issues), and I was going to wear it today! and then my cat puked on it. It was revenge, because she was angry that I slept on the couch. She's a very bitter, vengeful individual. Not even kidding. but enough of my rambling! Thank you for reading my chapter and allowing me to talk about totally inconsequential things. I hope you like it!

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*

~alex~


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N**: **WHAT?!** this is the last chapter... how did this _**happen?!**_ I don't know.

* * *

~Chapter Fourteen~

* * *

Things were going pretty well. Very well, actually, considering the fact that I was sitting in the house of the owners of Kaiba Corporation, after having slept there in the most amazing bed I've ever seen, with the most amazing person I've ever met. So yeah, things were going pretty well. We'd had a good day the day before, once the two Ishtars had stopped arguing. Yugi had enjoyed himself, which was all that really mattered in my opinion. He's pretty good friends with Malik, and I knew he hadn't seen him in a while. So when Yugi's phone rang, and we saw that the number was Seto's... well, that kinda killed the mood. He answered, and I could hear Seto's voice. He sounded angry (not that that was anything new), and Yugi was looking concerned.

"What?! Is Yami okay? What the hell happened?" Shit. Bad luck seemed to follow that kid. "Yeah, Mokuba got home a few hours ago. "...My dad?" Yugi looked sick to his stomach. "That fucker. I'll fucking kill him," Yugi stated softly, snapping his phone shut.

"What happened? Yugi?" He ignored me completely. Oh... he looked pissed. This could be interesting.

"Mokuba!" he shouted up the stairs. "Come here, please." He said please, but Mokuba could hear the note of desperation in his voice. He bounded down the stairs, almost landing on me.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" he asked, sounding frantic.

"Seto and Yami ran into my dad. Seto said for you to call your parents, have them meet us at the police station as soon as possible."

"Yugi, what's going on?" He spun to face me, and I was a little scared, to be honest.

"I don't know any more than you do, Bakura!" I must have cringed a little, because he sighed. "Okay. Sorry. I'm freaking out."

"I kind of noticed. Now get in the car."

We arrived just in time... to run into Yugi's mother. That bitch. I mean... yeah, I mean that. She is! She's a total bitch! But that's beside the point. Yugi practically ran into the station, and I followed him. His mom just kind of dragged her heels, looking pissed at the fact that she was there at all. Dumb bitch. We saw them as soon as we walked in to the waiting room. Yami was... in quite a state, and Seto had his arms around him, glaring at everyone.

"God, _now_ what's his problem?" I couldn't believe that she had said that. I've never seen two people look so livid... Seto looked like he wanted to strangle her, and Yugi's face was flushed.

"Shut the fuck up, Mom. His problem is that he has parents like you and dad. Now stop being such a selfish bitch and actually do your job as a parent for once." She stared at Yugi in shock, then sat down. Damn, he was cool. I knew he was angry, and I knew how much he cared for his brother, but I hadn't really expected him to explode like that. I must say, I was pretty proud.

"Oh, my God, Yami baby! Are you okay, sweetie?" Ah, yes. The fangirl mom. She ran in, hugging Yami. He clung to her like his life depended on it. Poor kid never actually had a mom who cared about him. At least Ryou and I had had our mother, and she had loved us, before she died.

"Are you taking notes, **Mom**?" Yugi hissed.. "And I use that term loosely... That's how you're supposed to do your job..." Wow. Just.... wow. Seto was looking at him with newfound respect as he waited for his mother to release her death grip on Yami. The detective cautiously approached Yugi's mom, trying to talk to her.

"You want the truth? I don't fucking care! They're the only ones who care about the faggot, let them be his guardians. I'm sick of dealing with his shit!" What. The. Fuck. If Yugi hadn't acted as quickly as he did, I probably would have slapped the bitch. What? You know she deserved it. Yugi's method was a lot more effective, though.

"What the _**fuck**_, Mom! You don't love him because he's gay? Well, guess what, you stupid bitch!" He yanked on the collar of my shirt, totally catching me off guard as he kissed me. And it wasn't some pansy-ass peck on the lips, either. It was the kind of kiss that makes people like Mrs. Kaiba swoon.

"Okay, that's it. I've had it with both of you failures. I'm out of here," she announced. The look she gave Yugi was enough to make my blood boil.

"Ma'am, you _are_ his legal guardian. You have custody of both of your sons."

"Don't want it!"

"Are you revoking custody of them?"

"Yeah. You two," she called to Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba. "Would you be willing to act as their legal guardians?" Seto's father's eyes widened, while his mother's mouth fell open in shock.

"Are you _serious?_ What kind of mother are you? These are your _children_ you're talking about giving away to people you don't even _know!!_" Damn, she was pissed. She was a sweet lady, but she was kind of scary when she was mad. Yugi's mom didn't seem phased, though, and just glared like the bitch she is (I know, I keep saying she's a bitch. It's because she **is**).

"I know damn well what I'm talking about. Now will you act as their guardians, or what?" I thought they might wanna talk it over, you know. I mean, it's not like adopting a puppy or anything like that, but they both responded with enthusiasm.

"Yes!" The detective shook his head sadly, and there was an awkward silence for about ten minutes while they were getting the paperwork and stuff set up. Seto's mom... well, let's just say it's a good thing she didn't have a weapon on her, because she would have murdered the bitch. Not that that was a bad thing in itself, but we wouldn't want her to go to jail. Finally, they got all their legal crap taken care of, and Yami... well, I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy as he watched his mom leave.

"B-bye mom... I'm sorry..." What was he sorry for?! She should be apologizing to him! Apparently, Yugi saw things my way, because he muttered angrily, "I'm not." He was glaring at her, but she just looked up from fixing her hair for a moment.

"Huh? Oh. Bye, Yugi, Bye, Yami." And then she was gone. That was it. Just like that, she was done with her children.

"That stupid fucking whore!" he hissed. I'd never seen him this upset, and I wasn't sure what to do, so I pulled him into a hug.

"Woah, now. Calm down, Yuge. She's not worth losin' your temper." I turned to Seto, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had taken over. "So does that make you two brothers, or what?" Shit. Apparently, that wasn't a good thing to say.

"Bakura, shut up," Yugi turned on me. "Not the time for that." I didn't mean to upset him... I was trying to make a joke...

"Aww, it's okay, Yugi." Woah, Seto was standing up for me! That was something unusual... "He was just wondering. And NO, we AREN'T brothers." I laughed, and as we left the station, I pulled Yugi aside. I put my arms around him, and found that he was trembling.

"Hey, what's wrong? I mean, aside from the bitch, but... you know. Things are gonna be okay now!" He nodded, looking up at me sadly.

"Shit. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's not like I meant it," he mumbled. "I-I just don't get how... how someone can be like that." I shrugged.

"I agree. It's total bullshit. But there isn't anything we can do, so we might as well not get upset about it. Ya know?" He smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks... I know. I'm just freaking out. This is... weird. So weird." I laughed with him.

"Yes, it is definitely weird." I was made aware of my lack of food by a loud rumbling. Yugi looked at my stomach.

"Did you even eat anything today?"

"Uh, yeah... We had breakfast, remember?" He glared.

"We had toast." I shrugged. "We're going back to... back home. I don't think they'd mind if you stayed for a while." He smirked, and I figured he was probably thinking of Mrs. Kaiba's reactions. After making sure that Yami and Seto were okay, we drove back to the house. It was... interesting to say the least when we got there. Mokuba and Ryou were lookin' kinda flushed, and they were running around and straightening their clothes. Mokuba wouldn't look at anyone, and Ryou was glaring at me.

"Ooooh, baby," I catcalled, prompting him to give me the finger. Hey, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

A little while later, while Mokuba was showing Yugi and Ryou some totally pointless game thing, I saw yet another perfect opportunity in the form of Yami and Seto, making out on the couch. I snuck up behind them.

"HEY!" I shouted as I jumped up. It was great, they just about fell off the sofa. "Sorry, you guys, but you wouldn't let me 'n' Yugi do anything either. Just makin' sure you guys follow the rules." Yami gave me a mildly amused, yet tired look.

"Bakura, when the fuck have you **ever** cared about the rules?" Hm. Good point. I shrugged.

"Oh, I care about them on occasion, but only when they work for me." They rolled their eyes, and... resumed their activities. I laughed and walked out.

The adults had to make a detour on the way to take care of something at the business since they'd rushed over as soon as they heard that something was wrong. When the did get back, though, they had **PIZZA**. Pizza is a big fucking deal. A really big deal. They'd brought _a lot_ of pizza too, which was a good thing. I got to have an entire fucking pizza to myself, and it was awesome.

After dinner, Mokuba dragged out the scrabble board and tried to set up the game...until my very mature brother started jabbing him with the wooden things. I dunno what they're called. Those things you put the letters on so they don't fall all over. Mokuba got him back, starting to chuck the tiles at him, so I figured, hey, fuck it. I grabbed a handful of letters and started spelling out a word.

"Bakura!" Yugi shrieked when he saw what I was spelling. I grinned at him as he scrambled to rearrange the tiles. Hey, he could ruin them all he wanted; my vocabulary had plenty of dirty words. Seto was sitting on the couch, looking totally lost, but Yami walked in a moment later, and went to sit by him on the couch. The looks they were giving each other were enough to make me wanna puke. I mean seriously, they were, like, right outta a fucking chick flick. Ugh. But seriously, it was good that they were happy. I decided to give Yugi a break, and gave him the tiles. His face was bright red.

"Aww, what's the matter, Yugi?" I asked him, putting on my innocent face. Totally didn't fool him, but it was worth a try.

"Nothing is the matter," He snapped, dodging as I tried to hug him. Then, though, he smiled and practically leapt into my arms. "Nothing is the matter at all." I smiled at him before I kissed him.

"Yeah, I agree." Because right about then, everything was perfect. I mean hey, I had Yugi, and everyone was happy. Everything really _would _be okay. I was sure of that.

* * *

~*end*~

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know. kind of a lame ending, and totally rushed but... I don't know. I totally ran out of inspiration on this one. totally. but still, I hope you liked it. this story was hard for me... basically because it was my second fanfic ever, and it was my first time writing lemons. ever. I still hate how they turned out, but I never seem to like my work that well. But thank you all for your nice reviews, and I'm glad that at least a few people enjoyed it!

*many thanks to soundofmadness223 for being my lovely beta*

*Thank you to everyone who read this!!!*

~alex~


End file.
